DF Show
by ambiekinz
Summary: The Digimon Frontier gang has a talk show. Watch the randomness unravel between the group, and prepare to laugh!
1. Episode 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story, Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang!**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any other characters/shows that will appear in this fanfic…***

**Now this story is about the Frontier gang having a chat show and just talking about various subjects. There will be special GUEST APPEARANCES and special cool things like 'Truth Or Dare' and 'Confess a Secret!" So if you think this sounds pretty dang cool…READ ON!**

**Alrighty, so you know what's going on? Alright! =)**

**Remember, it's a talk show! You know, just in case you're going "Why the HECK are these people talking into a camera!?!" lol**

~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~

_**~ Episode 1 ~**_

**Welcome everyone to our new chat show, Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang! And here's our hosts...The frontier gang! Give it up for...Takuya Kanbara!**

Takuya: (walks in and waves) "Hey!" (Sits down in chair)

Crowd: (claps) "Woohoo!"

**And...Koji Minamoto! **

Koji: (walks in) "...Whatever" (Sits down)

Crowd (mostly fan girls): "Oh my gosh! The mysterious emo loner guy! WE LOVE YOU!!"

Takuya: "...Wait a second, why does KOJI have fan girls and not me?"

**...How should I know? Koji's the mysterious emo loner guy girls swoon over and you're...A guy -_- **

Takuya: "...Hmmph"

**Anyways, let's give it up for...Kouichi Kimura! **

Kouichi: (walks in and smiled) "Nice to be here everyone!" (Sits down)

Crowd: "Oh my gosh! It's KOUICHI!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

Takuya: O_O "…Wait, what? Why does the crowd love KOUICHI too?"

**Kouichi is the TWIN of the mysterious emo loner guy girls swoon over...Of course girls love him! **

Takuya: "Isn't there a girl out there that likes me?" T_T

**Speaking of a girl that likes you, give it up for...Zoe Orimoto! **

Zoe: (walks in) "Hey everyo-Wait (blushes) I don't like Takuya!" (Sits down)

Takuya: "Boy...Don't I feel loved" -_-

Crowd (mostly fan boys): "ZOE! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Zoe: (smiles): "It feels good to be appreciated (smirks at Takuya) Doesn't it Takuya?"

Takuya: "...Hmmph!!!"

**Notice how the female dominates the male in this conversation! ^_^**

Takuya: "I hate this show!"

**Now notice how the male is being immature and taking his hurt out on this fantastic show!**

Takuya: "…HMMMPH!"

**Haha anyways, let's give it up for…Tommy Himi!**

Tommy: (walks in) "Hey everyone!!" (Sits down)

Crowd: "AWW…"

Takuya: "What? How come the crowd thinks _I'm_ not cute!

Zoe: "Cause you aren't"

Takuya: "Hey!"

Zoe: (rolls eyes) "You're the one that asked…"

**And last but not least…J.P Shibayama!**

J.P: (walks in) "Sup!" (Sits down)

Crowd: "Oh my gosh! It's CHOCOLATE BOY!!!"

J.P: (smiles) "I_ knew _people liked my chocolate loving skills!"

Takuya: "Why don't I get a nickname?"

**Don't worry Takuya, you'll get a nickname someday!**

Takuya: "Thank you!"

**Or not…**

Takuya: "…Gee thanks"

**Anyways, it is time for me to leave the gang to discuss whatever it is they will discuss in today's episode! So goodbye!**

Kouichi: (picks up envelope) "The writer wanted us to talk about a certain subject each show, so I guess here it is! (Opens envelope) Today's subject we will talk about today is…DIGIMON FRONTIER COUPLINGS!"

Crowd: "Oh la la!"

Takuya: "Great…"

Zoe: "Woohoo…"

Tommy: "Oh you guys are just annoyed because the most famous Digimon Frontier coupling is…TAKUMI!"

Takuya: (groans) "I know…I know, curse these people who like Takumi!"

Crowd: "Boo Takuya!!!"

Takuya: "Ugh…"

Kouichi: (smirks) So since this is Takuya and Zoe's coupling…Why don't you two talk about it!"

Zoe: "Well, in many fanfics Takuya and I are seen having crushes on each other and what not, but in reality we're just friends!"

Takuya: "Yup"

Koji: "Really? Then what about what happened in Ophanimon's castle Takuya?"

Takuya: (blushes) "N-Nothing happened"

Kouichi: "Roll clip!"

Takuya: "What!?!"

T.V Plays showing what happened in Ophanimon's castle…

_Takuya: "I really like you too Zoe"_

Zoe: "…Yeah?"

END SCENE

Tommy: (sings) "Takuya and Zoe, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Zoe: (blushes) "That was nothing! Takuya was just saying that he liked me…As a person!"

Kouichi: "Then why were you two lovebirds blushing?"

Takuya: "…I have a fever!"

Koji: (rolls eyes) Whatever Takuya…Alright what's the NEXT coupling?

Takuya: (grins) "KOZUMI!"

Koji: (grunts) "Let's get this over with…Zoe and I are JUST friends that's all"

Zoe: "Yup! Besides (smirks at Koji) …KOJI LIKES FAN GIRLS!!!"

Koji: (glares at Zoe) "Zoe!"

Crowd (fan girls): "OH MY GOSH! KOJI! MARRY ME!!!!"

Koji: (clears throat) "Ehem…MOVING ON!"

Tommy: "Well then…there's also Junzumi!"

J.P: "I like that one!" (Winks at Zoe)

Takuya: (glares at J.P) "Hey buddy, back off!"

**Oh la la, is Takuya jealous? ^_^**

Takuya: (glares at writer) "Hey! You said you wouldn't pop up again!"

**I say a lot of things…So deal with it**

Takuya: "Urrgh"

Zoe: (hugs Takuya) "Aww, you like me!"

Takuya: (blushes) ^_^

Tommy: "TAKUMI ALERT!"

Kouichi: (coughs) Okay…Any other couples?

Koji: (thinks) "Hmm…Aha! Koumi!"

Kouichi: (sees Zoe hugging Takuya) "Me and Zoe are friends…(smirks) But I think _Takuya _and Zoe could be more…Just a guess, haha. Next coupling!"

Koji: "Okay okay…Uhh-Wait no! I know what you're thinking Kouichi!"

Kouichi: (smirks) "You mean…TAKOUJI!"

Takuya: O_O

Koji: O_O

Zoe: (let's go of Takuya) O_O

Tommy: O_O

J.P: (Drops chocolate bar he was eating) O_O

Crowd: O_O

Takouji fans in crowd: "Woohoo!"

Kouichi: "Haha, you guys look funny!"

Takuya: "…Takouji is ONLY fanfic based!"

Koji: "Yeah!"

Kouichi: "Alrighty…So, is there any more?"

Takuya: (thinks) "…Nope"

Zoe: (thinks) "…Nada"

Koji: (thinks) "…Uhh…Twincest…." -_-;

Everyone: O_O

Koji: "…"

Kouichi: "…Let's uhm…Move on"

Koji: "YEAH"

Zoe: "Well, is there anything else to talk about?"

Takuya: "Nope…"

Kouichi: "Alright then! That wraps up today's show!"

Zoe: "Tomorrow's show will feature a SPECIAL GUEST! And best yet, YOU the reader get's to choose!"

Takuya: "So review in and tell us what guest should be here! *restrictions apply, see Author's Notes below for further details*"

Frontier gang: "Bye!"

Crowd: (cheers)  
**  
**  
**~ End Of Episode 1 ~**

~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!~~

**A/N: Okay everyone! Hope you liked this and I hope you review!**

**Also, next chapter will have a special guest so please review in to tell me who you want! Highest vote for who you want wins! By the way, the guest HAS to be cartoon/anime and HAS to be from some show that I know of. NO MAKING UP YOUR OWN OC'S!**

***If you liked any of the couples I mentioned that weren't Takumi, I did not mean to bash on them in any way! Just wanted to add some Takumi-ness in this so yeah! SO IF YOU SUPPORT ANOTHER COUPLE, YOU HAVE ALL THE RIGHT IN THE WORLD TO DO SO!***

**Stay tuned for Episode 2! Byes!**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	2. Episode 2

**  
~ Episode 2 ~**

**Welcome back everyone to Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang!**

Takuya: "Hey everyone!"  
Zoe: "It's great to be here!"  
J.P: "Wassup everyone! It's CHOCOLATE BOY!" (lol)  
Tommy: "Hi!"  
Kouichi: (smiles) "Hey"  
Koji: (rolls eyes) "…"

**Now it is my cue to leave, but before I do…It's time to announce the SPECIAL GUEST!**

Crowd: (cheers) Woohoo!

**Please welcome our special guest…Sasuke from Naruto!**

Susuke: (walks in) "…Whatever" (sits down)  
Koji: (thinking) _This guy…Looks soo…Cool! B-But not as cool as me! Hmph! _(Haha, Koji feels threatened by Sasuke)_  
_Sasuke: (looks at Koji) (thinking) _Wow…What a poser _(lol, Sasuke doesn't feel threatened at all)_  
_  
**Welcome Sasuke! Now let's get on with the show! Shall we?**

Crowd: "Yay!" (claps)

Takuya: (opens envelope) "Okay, today's subject is…FRIENDSHIP!"

Zoe: (turns to Sasuke) "Sasuke, what are your friends like?"

Sasuke: (shrugs) Idiots…

Zoe: (sweat drops) Oh…

Kouichi: (turns to Koji) "What about you, bro?"

Koji: "My friends are bigger idiots"

Takuya: "Hey!"

Koji: "Don't worry Takuya you're the biggest idiot out of them all"

Takuya: (smiles) "Aww thanks pa-Wait what!?!"

Sasuke: "Oh please, my friend Naruto is an even bigger idiot than this goob"

Takuya: (glares) "Hey!"

Koji: "Takuya's a bigger idiot, he's always says 'buddy'"

Takuya: "What the heck!?!"

Sasuke: "Takuya might always say 'buddy' but does he say 'Believe it!!!' like a deranged loonatic?"

Koji: "Oh yeah!? Well Takuya sleeps with a teddy bear at night named Mr. Stuffy-kinz!"

Crowd: "Hahahaha!"

Takuya: (turns red) "KOJI!"

Sasuke: "Well I have to say, that is pretty stupid"

Koji: "Well there's more! Takuya's first kiss was with his DOG"

Takuya: "I can explain! My dog had a thing for me!!"

Zoe: "That's just weird…"

Tommy: "HAHAHAHA!"

J.P: (eats chocolate bar) "…Ha ha"

Crowd: "LOL"

Sasuke: "Okay, maybe this Takuya kid is more of an idiot than Naruto…"

Koji: "Yup! Oh and there's MORE. In his room he has a shrine for Zo-" (gets tackled by Takuya)

Takuya: (tackled Koji) "THAT'S IT! NEXT TOPIC!" (gets off of Koji)

**Please, let **_**me**_** finish what Koji was about to say!**

Takuya: (turns red) "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" (runs backstage)

**Oh, Takuya I insist! Koji was about to say that Takuya keeps a shrine to Zo- (gets tackled by Takuya)**

Takuya: (gets off of announcer) (walks back on stage) "Sorry everyone"

Zoe: "Takuya, what were they about to say?"

Takuya: (blushes) "N-Nothing"

Zoe: (rolls eyes) Oh please, there is something…"

Takuya: "Anyways, let's see the next topic we are going to talk about! (takes out envelope again) Our next topic is…KOJI AND SASUKE BEING QUIET AND LONELY! Wait…What the heck!?! Who wrote this?"

**… (whistles)**

Koji: "Whatever. We all know I'm more of an emo loner guy than Sasuke"

Sasuke: "Oh really? I bet I'm quieter than you"

Koji: "You're on!"

Sasuke: "…"

Koji: "..."

Sasuke: "…"

Koji: "…"

Sasuke: "…"

Zoe: "Okay…This is weird"

J.P: "Next topic"

Takuya: (grabs envelope) "Okay our next topic is…CHOCOLATE…Wait what!?! (glares at J.P)"

J.P: "What?"

Takuya: "I know you wrote this"

J.P: (grins) "…So?"

Takuya: "Urgh! (looks back at envelope) Man, there's no more ideas!"

Crowd: "BOO!"

**I have a suggestion!**

Tommy: "What?"

**Let's roll a clip from when I recorded Takuya in his room!**

Takuya: "Oh gosh NO!"

Kouichi: "Roll clip!"

_~ CLIP ~_

_Takuya's in his room and he walks into his closet. Inside is a huge shrine dedicated to Zoe Orimoto. Filled with hearts, glitter, and pictures of her. He even has a lock of her hair! O_O_

_Takuya: (bows down to huge Zoe picture) _

_~ END CLIP ~_

Zoe: O_O "THAT'S WHY YOU CUT MY HAIR!?!" (lol)

Kouichi: O_O

Tommy: O_O

J.P: O_O "That's stalker-ish…Even for me"

Koji: O_O "…"

Sasuke: O_O "I give, Takuya's more of an idiot than Naruto could ever be"

Koji: "Aha! I got you to talk! Booyah!"

Sasuke: "…"

Koji: "Oh fine then!" "……"

Zoe: (coughs) "…"

Tommy and J.P: "…"

Kouichi: "Well…This is awkward"

Takuya: "Ugh…"

**Takuya, I'll do you a favor**

Takuya: "Like what?"

**I'll erase everyone's memory of what just happened!**

Takuya: (rolls eyes) "Pssh…Like you can do that"

**Oh yeah!? BAAMMMM! **

Zoe: "Woah! What just happened? I can't remember what just happened…"

Tommy and J.P: "Yeah…"

Takuya: (grins) "SWEET!"

**Told you I had the power! ^_^**

Zoe: "Told what?"

Takuya: "N-Nothing"

Zoe: "Alright…"

Crowd: "WOAH…I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!!"

Takuya: "Well…Uhm, I guess that wraps up our show! Our next episode will have 'Truth Or Dare' involved!"

Zoe: "Yup! And also, there's going to be YET ANOTHER GUEST STAR! So you readers get to pick who!*"

Sasuke: "..."

Koji: "..."

Sasuke: "..."

Koji: "..."

Tommy: "Man these two are weird! Anyway, bye everyone!"

Everyone: "Bye!"

Crowd: (cheers)

**~~!!~~!!~~!!~~!!**

**A/N: Yup that's right! Another guest star next episode, so go and review telling me who ya want! *same rules as last chapters**

**UPDATE:**** I'll be on vacation until Saturday/Sunday so I won't update anything! BUT, BUT, BUUUUTTT I might be able to use my cousin's computer to check up on your stories! Byes! =)**

**R&R! Peace ^_^**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just in case you all are wondering…When you people vote for the guest star I pick the guest with the MOST votes! And if there's a tie (like there was for this chapter) I just go "eenie, meenie, minee, MO!" lol, it's a great technique! And if you suggest 2 characters or more, I put the one that I actually _know _better for your vote... ^_^ **

**Haha, Anyways…  
^_^ On With the Story! ^_^  
****

* * *

**

**~ Episode 3 ~**

Welcome back everyone to…Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang!

Takuya: (smiles) "Hey everyone!"  
Zoe: "Great to be here!"  
Tommy: "Hi peoples!"  
J.P: "…Where's my chocolate!?!"  
Kouichi: "Hmm…I don't know" (hides chocolate behind back)  
Koji: "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

**Now let's welcome our guest star…SpongeBob Squarepants! **

SpongeBob: (walks in) "Hi everyone!" (sits down)

Takuya: "Our guest is…A talking _cheese_?"

Zoe: (elbows Takuya) "Don't be rude! He's a talking _SPONGE_! (Turns to SpongeBob) Welcome to our show!"

SpongeBob: "It's nice to be here!" (Laughs)

Kouichi: "This is soo cool! You're like Pie Man…EXCEPT IN SPONGE FORM!!!"

Spongebob: ^_^; "Nice to know…"

Koji: (grabs Kouichi) "Calm down…He's just a sponge"

Kouichi: "A _TALKING_ sponge!"

Koji: (rolls eyes) "Wow…"

Tommy: (opens envelope) "Ehem…Alright let's get on with the show! Today is 'Truth Or Dare' day so let's see the dare we have. (Looks at paper) Oh! We got one for Takuya!"

**:::**

Dare:

**Takuya must dance around Zoe wearing a pink tutu singing I'm a Barbie Girl**

:::

Takuya: O_O "What!?! I am _not _doing that!"  
Zoe: "And I don't want _him _doing _that _around _ME_!"

Tommy: "Come on you two, a dare's a dare!"  
Koji: (smirks) "And you _have _to do the dare!"

Takuya: "B-But, can we do another dare first?"  
Tommy: (looks in envelope) "Sorry Takuya that was the only dare we got for this episode!"  
Takuya: "Aww man!"

Takuya: (dresses in pink tutu) "I hate my life…" (Starts dancing around Zoe)  
Zoe: O_O "Ugh…Now I hate _my _life!"

Takuya: (singing)

_"Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...  
_**(Koji: lol)**

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
**(Zoe: "Eww!")**  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! _

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
__**(Zoe: "Oh. My. Gosh."  
Koji: "Hahaha!"  
Tommy: "...What's a bimbo?  
Koji: "HAHAHAH!")**  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
**(Kouichi: "This is weird…")**  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
**(Zoe: "Make this stop! [Covers eyes])**  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
**(Koji: "HAHAHA!")**_

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
**(Zoe: "I feel like I'm going to barf…")**  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
**(Koji: "HAHAHA!!!!!")** _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
**(Koji: "HAHAHAHAAHA"[falls down from seat])**  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken! _

_End Song _

Takuya: "Ugh…" (sits down)  
Zoe: (eye twitches) "…"  
Tommy: O_O  
J.P: O_O  
SpongeBob: O_O "That was something I didn't want to see. EVER."  
Kouichi: O_O  
Crowd: O_O  
Koji: "HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!" (lol)

Tommy: "Uhm…Let's move on to something else…"  
Everyone: (nods)  
Tommy: (pulls out envelope) "Alright so today's topic is…Best Friends! Oh that's a good one!"

Zoe: (turns to SpongeBob) "So SpongeBob, who's your best friend?"

SpongeBob: "Oh that's an easy one! Patrick Star! (laughs) We've been best friends forever!"

Tommy: "Speaking of Patrick Star…He sent us a clip to show you! Roll Clip!"

_(T.V turns on) _

_Patrick: "Hey SpongeBob! Wow…It's cool being on T.V!"  
**(SpongeBob: (waves) "Oh my gosh! Patrick!")  
**Patrick: "Oh while I'm here I need to tell you that I found out the secret formula to the krabby patty!"  
**(Crowd: "Ooohh…TELL US!!!")  
**Patrick: "The secret formula is…" _

_(End Of Clip!) _

SpongeBob: "Phew…I thought Patrick was going to blow the secret for sure!"  
Takuya: "Wait! I want to know what the formula is! PATRICK DON'T LEAVE!!!" (Starts shaking T.V)  
Koji: "You idiot" (grabs Takuya and puts him back to his seat)  
Zoe: "Uhm…Okay then…Tommy! Who's your best friend?"

Tommy: My best friend? Wow…I guess it has to be Takuya! He's like an older brother to me!"

Takuya: "Aww…Thanks buddy!"

Zoe: "What about you Takuya?"

Takuya: "My best friend is…(Hugs Koji) Koji woji-kinz!"

Koji: "Let me go Takuya!"

Takuya: "Aww…" (Let's go of Koji)

Zoe: "That was weird…Anyway (turns to Kouichi) Kouichi? What about you?"

Kouichi: "My best friend lives back in town. I knew him all my life"

Koji: "Wha!? What about me? I'm your BROTHER!"

Kouichi: ^_^; "Sorry Koji, but at least you're my best twin brother!"

Koji: "You're darn right I-Wait, What do you mean by _twin_ brother!?!" (lol)

Zoe: "Hehe…(turns to J.P) What about you?"

J.P: "YOU ZOE!!!"

Everyone: -_-;

Zoe: "Heh…Flattering J.P…Very flattering of you…"  
Takuya: (gets jealous) "…Hmmph"

**I sense tension between the two! ^_^ **

Takuya: "HEY!!!"

**(Rolls eyes) Whatever… **

Zoe: O_O "Okay…Well my best friend has to be Amy! (OC Alert from 'Flipped!') She's been there for me through thick and thin!"  
Koji: "My best friend Kouichi, BUT APPARENTLY the feelings aren't mutual!"  
Kouichi: "Whatever bro, whatever."  
Koji: "Urghh…"

Tommy: "Alright…Let's move on to our new segment for this show…Personal Secrets!"  
Crowd: "Yay!"

SpongeBob: "Ohh, sounds fun!"

Tommy: (looks in envelops) "And today's person who will reveal a secret is…Zoe!"  
Zoe: "Huh!?!"  
Takuya: "Haha, you have to tell a secret!"  
Zoe: (punches Takuya) "Shut up!"

Tommy: "Zoe, you have to reveal to us…WHO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON!"  
Zoe: "Ugh…"  
Takuya & J.P: "Please be me, please be me, please be me!" (LOL)

Zoe: "I have a crush on a…guy"

Takuya & J.P: (mouths drop) "…!?!?"

Tommy: (scratches head) "Well…Technically you did answer the question…"  
Zoe: (grins)

Takuya: "NO! I OBJECT! SHE MUST TELL WHO HE IS!!! THIS IS LUDICROUS!!!"  
Koji: "…Wow"  
SpongeBob: "Someone's crazy…"  
Kouichi: "He really wants to know."  
J.P: "Even I'm not that desperate!"

Takuya: "WHO YOU CALLING DESPERATE MISTER I'M THE HEAD OF ZOE'S FAN CLUB? HUH? HMM…I THOUGHT NOT!!!"

J.P: (covers ears) "Dude, why are you yelling!?! I'm right next to you!"

Takuya: "Oh-Uh…Sorry"

J.P: "You should be! I practically went deaf!"

Zoe: ^_^; "Uhh…That concludes our show today! Please review…And in our next episode we will have yet another guest star! Hope ya vote!"

Everyone: "Bye!"

SpongeBob: "It was amazing being here! Even though I didn't get to talk that much…Oh well, I'll talk my heart out to Squidward! (lol)"

Crowd: (claps)

**~ FIN ~  
_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Will J.P find his chocolate? And who is the next guest star? Stay tuned! And you guys better review! And vote also! Same rules apply as usual…Yadda yadda yadda…So go click that review button and vote, vote, vote! ^_^ **

**Stay tuned for the next episode! **

**Remember to R&R! Peace :) **

**~Ambiekinz =]  
**


	4. Episode 4

**~ Episode 4 ~  
****  
Welcome everyone to Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang!**

Crowd: (claps) "Yay!"

**Now let's welcome the hosts...The Digimon Frontier Gang!**

Takuya: (walks in) "Hey everyone!"

Zoe: (walks in) "Hey!"

Tommy: (walks in) "Heya!"

J.P: (walks in) "...I still can't find my chocolate bar!"

Kouichi: (eats chocolate bar) "Mmm...Oh hi!"

Koji: (walks in) "I hate this show..."

**Now let's welcome our guest...T.K Takaishi!**

Zoe: "T.K!"

Takuya: "You know him?"

Zoe: "Of course I know him!"

Takuya : (grunts) "...Whatever"

T.K: (walks in and sits down) "Hey everyone!"

Crowd: "OH MY GOSH! T.K! WE LO-VE YOU!"

Takuya: "Oh, come on! Seriously!?! Doesn't anyone love ME?"

(cricket chirps)

Takuya: (falls down anime style)

T.K: (turns to Zoe) "Zoe, is that you?"

Zoe: "T.K! Long time, no see!" (hugs T.K)

Tommy: "So...You two know each other?"

Zoe: "Of course! We go WAY back!"

Takuya: (mumbles something angrily, lol)

Kouichi: "Wow, how neat. So, T.K we heard you are from Digimon as well"

T.K: "Yup, you heard right. I've known all about Digimon since I was a kid"

Takuya: (mumbles) "...Hee knows about Digimon? So what. I can BECOME a digimon"

Koji: (smirks) "So are you and Zoe close?"

T.K: "Oh yeah, we known each other forever"

Takuya: (grumbles)

Koji: (notices Takuya's reaction) "I bet you and Zoe hung out A LOT. And are REALLY CLOSE people!"

Zoe: "You bet!"

Takuya: (grumbles even more)

J.P: (opens envelope) "Okay so let's see today's topic...Today's topic is about HOW MUCH T.K IS AN IDIOT AND SHOULD BACK AWAY FROM ZO-Wait what the heck!?"

Takuya: (whistles)

J.P: (glares at Takuya) "You know you're not supposed to mess with this!"

Takuya: (cue innocent voice) "Who me? I would NEVER do a thing like that! Ever!"

J.P: (rolls eyes) "Whatever Kanbara"

J.P: (looks into the envelope) "Oh here's the REAL topic! Today's topic is...BLONDE BOYS THAT STEAL OTHER GUY'S GIR-Wait...Takuya!"

Takuya: (whistles)

J.P: (throws away envelope) "Oh screw this! Takuya's just messing with the topics!"

Takuya: "I object!"

J.P: "Oh yeah? OVER RULED!"

Takuya: "What?"

Koji: "..."

Kouichi: "Koji, Sasuke's gone. You can stop being all emo, quiet, loner-like now"

Koji: "..."

Kouichi: (slaps forehead)

Koji: "..."

T.K: "Oh I just remembered that I brought gifts for everyone!" (runs backstage to get gifts)

Takuya: (thinking: _Oh so now the hot shot's going to kiss up to us and give us gifts? Just great...Now EVERYONE will be falling for mister blonde and beautiful over there..._)

T.K: (comes back) "Here's a gift for Tommy" (hands Tommy a huge teddy bear)

Tommy: "Awesome! You rock T.K!"

T.K: (hands J.P imported chocolates) "I know how much you like chocolate J.P, so I got you this"

J.P: "I think I'm in love...WITH CHOCOLATE!"

Crowd: "Woohoo! CHOCOLATE BOY!" (lol)

T.K: (gives Kouichi a miniature gold lion statue that lights up) "Since you're into lions and light!"

Kouichi: "Thanks so much T.K!"

T.K: (hands Koji an 'I heart EMOS' shirt) "To keep away all those peppy fan girls!"

Koji: "THANKS MAN!"

Peppy Koji Fan Girls: "Aww..." (walks away)

T.K: (hands Zoe a necklace with the letter Z charm on it) "For my closest pal, Zoe"

Zoe: "Aww...T.K! This is the best present anyone has ever given me! I love it"

Takuya: "What about my present for you last Christmas!?"

Tommy: "Huh? ...Oh yeah! Roll clip!"

(T.V turns on)

_Takuya: (hands Zoe a badly made wooden ball thing that has twigs and slime coming out of it) "For you, Zoe! I worked really hard on it!"_

_Zoe: "Oh that's so...thoughtful of you Takuya. It's the thought that matters, right?"_

_Takuya: "...Huh?"_

(T.V turns off)

Kouichi: (rolls eyes) "Oh yeah, that was SOME present Takuya"

Takuya: (grins) "Thank you!"

T.K: (hands Takuya a red pocket lighter) "I heard you were into fire so...Yeah"

Takuya: ", thanks T.P"

T.K: "Wow, you're a lot like Davis"

Takuya: "Who?"

T.K: "The gogglehead of our group"

Takuya: "Oh oka-Hey! Are you calling me a gogglehead!?"

**Hmm...Maybe that's because you WEAR GOGGLES ON YOUR HEAD!**

Takuya: "Ohh..."

T.K: "Well those are all of the presents I have to give you guys!" (sits down)

Tommy: "Then that means it's time for...Personal Secrets!"

Crowd: (cheers)

Tommy: "Today's person to reveal a personal secret to EVERYONE is...Koji!"

Koji: "What!?"

Fan girls: "Ohhhh!"

Tommy: "You have to reveal...You're most EMBARASSING secret!"

Everyone: "Ohh!"

Koji: "Well, there was this time at school when I really needed to use the bathroom so I...kinda peed in this water bottle in class"

Zoe: (gasp) "Oh that's bad..."

Takuya: "Is that all? Psh...I've done worse"

Crowd: "Ewww Takuya!"

Takuya: "What!?"

Koji: "But then a kid drank it..."

Everyone: O_O

**TMI Koji! T-M-I!**

Koji: "You guys were the ones that asked!"

Zoe: "Okay...That's really weird..."

Kouichi: "Yeah..." (looks at watch) "Oh look at the time! We have to wrap up today's show!"

T.K: "Well, it's been great for you all to have me here! Especially by popular demand!"

Takuya: "Don't flatter yourself T.N"

T.K: "It's T.K Takuya"

Takuya: "...Whatever"

Zoe: "Oh by the way, say hi to Kari for me T.K"

Takuya: "...Kari!?"

Zoe: "Yeah...T.K's girlfriend" (Takari ALERT, lol)

Takuya: "Girlfriend!?"

Zoe: "Are you going to keep repeating what I'm saying?"

Takuya: "Saying!? Oh uh-Sorry"

Zoe: "Sheesh Takuya you're acting really weird"

J.P: "Probably because Takuya thought that T.K and you were da-" (gets tackled by Takuya)

Takuya: "That's enough J.P! GOODBYE EVERYONE!"

Everyone: "Bye!"

**~ End Episode ~  
**

* * *

**A/N: Wow, over 40 reviews in 3 chapters! Thanks so much everyone for reviewing. Also, next chapter will NOT have a guest star involved (sorries).**

**But, we will have an 'Ask Zoe' part where you can ask Zoe whatever you want! Put the questions IN your review. **

**Remember to R&R! Peace :)**

**Ambiekinz =] **


	5. Episode 5

**~ Episode 5 ~**

**Welcome everyone to yet another episode of Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang! With...**

…**Takuya Kanbara!**

Takuya: (Walks in) "Hi everyone!"  
Crowd: "BOO"  
Takuya: "What!?"

…**Zoe Orimoto!**

Zoe: (Walks in) "Hey people!"  
Crowd: "Woohoo! ZOE ROCKS!"  
Takuya: "…Aww, come on!"

…**Tommy Himi!**

Tommy: (Walks in) "Hi everyone! Great to be here!"  
Crowd: "TOMMY IS SO CU-UTE!"  
Takuya: "Would you all SHU-UT up!"

…**J.P Shibiyama! **

J.P: (Walks in) "Wassup!"  
Crowd: "CHOCOLATE BOY! BOOYAH! YOU ROCK DUDE!"  
J.P: "Thanks everyone! I'm even thinking of making a movie called….The Adventures Of Chocolate Boy!"  
Takuya: (Rolls eyes) "Like _that's _ever gonna happen"  
J.P: "A guy can dream ya know!"

…**Kouichi Kumura!**

Kouichi: (Walks in) "Heya!"  
Crowd: "Oh. My. Gosh. THE BROTHER OF THE EMO LONER GUY DUDE!"  
Takuya: "Hey! I'm the FRIEND of the BROTHER of the EMO LONER GUY DUDE!"  
Crowd: "…SO?"  
Takuya: -_-

…**And Koji Minamoto!**

Koji: (Walks in) "…Whatever"  
Crowd: "KOJI! WE LOVE YOU!"  
Takuya: "…Ugh!"

**No special guest today folks! Stay tuned for the next episodes though…**

Zoe: "Hey everyone and welcome to a special subject today called…Ask Zoe! Where YOU the readers got to ask me some awesome questions."

Crowd: "Woohoo!"

Tommy: (Hands Zoe envelope with questions) "And here they are! There were a lot of questions sent in by you guys...Wow!"

Zoe: "Alright, our first question was sent in by….Royal Court Jester! Hmm…Royal Court Jester has one question here, and there happens to be two by Takuya that were cut off. Weeiirdd"

Takuya: "Hehe…"

**Hey Zoe what color are your panti-(cut off)  
Are you blonde between your le-(cut off)  
~ Takuya Kanbara**

**Zoe, what was your first impression when you first meet Takuya in the ****Trailmon at the beginning of the series or where ever you meet him before?** **Since you were the only one "nice" to him and J.P. was rude while Tommy was shy.**

**~ Royal Court Jester**

Zoe: "Okay, first…" (Whacks Takuya upside the head) "You pervert!"  
Takuya: "Oww…" (Rubs head) "But technically, you DO have to answer the questions!" (Wow Takuya...Wow)  
Zoe: "Nice try, but I'm not answering YOUR questions!"  
Takuya: "Darn…"

Zoe: "Anyway, great question Royal Court Jester! I actually thought Takuya was a normal person. Well, the _only _normal person on the Trailmon anyway. J.P was hitting on me, and Tommy was crying a lot"  
J.P: "Well!"  
Tommy: "Only REAL men cry!"

Zoe: (Rolls eyes) "Uh huh. But then when I got to know Takuya I realized he's well…Takuya"  
Takuya: "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"  
Zoe: "It means you're not normal"  
Takuya: "Meanie"  
Zoe: "Stupid face"  
Takuya: "Stupid butt"  
Zoe: "Stupid EVERYTHING"  
Takuya: "…Darn it I can't think of anymore!"

Zoe: "Good! Now our next question is from…don'tchaknowme4life!"

**Would you ever dye your hair brunette or black?  
~ don'tchaknowme4life**

Zoe: "Uhh…Hmm...That's a hard one. I can't really decide!"  
Takuya: "What's wrong with being brunette! I'm H-O-T-T hott!"  
Koji: "Yeah and what's wrong with being black haired? I'm H-O-T-T-_E-R!_"  
Takuya: "You're _hooter_?"  
Koji: "Do you know how to spell Takuya!?"  
Takuya: "Uhm...No"  
Koji: -_-; "Sho-cker"

Takuya: "Oh yeah? Well...Sorry to break it to you Koji-woji kinz, but brunettes are hotter than black haired freaks"  
Koji: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!"  
Takuya: "Uh oh...MOMMY!" (Runs away)  
Kouichi: "He called you his…Mommy?"  
Tommy: "Stttrraaaanngggee"

Zoe: "Ehem…Anyway, actually I always wondered what it would be like to dye my hair. Maybe I'll try it, but most likely it would be black. I mean, black hair is SO major awesome!"

**Yes, yes it is! I have black hair ya know!**

Zoe: "See? Awesome writer, because of AWESOME hair!"

Takuya and Tommy and J.P: "WHAT ABOUT US??"

Zoe: "Sorry, but the brunette look is definitely good on you guys! Uhh…Next question! This one is from blackandblood!"

**What would you do if you were locked inside a closet with Takuya for an hour?  
~blackandblood**

Takuya: "Now this is an awesome question!"  
Crowd: -_- "Wow Takuya…"  
Takuya: "Hehee"

Zoe: "Well this question is an easy one! I would make ou-I mean, I would smack him with my pan the entire hour!" (lol)  
Takuya: (Jaw drops) "DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!?"  
Crowd: (Nods)  
Takuya: "…"

Zoe: "ANYWAYS, here's our next question from…TobiGB!"

**How do you really feel about Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and J.P?  
~ TobiGB**

Tommy: "Hey what about me!?"  
Takuya: (shrugs)  
Tommy: "Aww…"

Zoe: "It's okay Tommy! Haha, I think of all of the guys as my closest pals. Takuya is well weird, but a funny and good friend"  
Takuya: "Aww thanks…Wait, weird!? Gee thanks Zoe" T-T  
Zoe: (hugs Takuya) "Sure you're weird, but you're still my closest friend!"  
Takuya: (blushes) "Ahahaa…Heaahh" (haha, Takuya's babbling)

Zoe: "And Koji is a good pal too…Maybe he needs to speak up and not be so loner-like but he's still a good pal!" (hugs Koji)  
Koji: "Wow, you were able to insult AND compliment me at the same time…I taught you well!"  
Zoe: "See? I learned how to do that through the art of…THE KOJI!" (lol)  
Koji: "Oh yeah!"

Zoe: "And Kouichi is cool too. He is...He likes...Uhm...He likes rubber ducks!!" (hugs Kouichi)  
Kouichi: (grins) "I am found of ducks in rubber form"

Zoe: "And J.P…Well, J.P is an awesome magician! He also likes chocolate!"  
J.P: "Thanks Zoe! Wait, why don't I get a hug!?"  
Zoe: (shrugs) "I'm not in the hugging mood anymore"  
J.P: "Aww…"

Zoe: "All in all, these guys are my closest pals!"  
Tommy: "What about me??"  
Takuya: "You're not special enough"  
Tommy: "Screw you Takuya!"  
Takuya: "...Jerk"

Zoe: "Okay, now our next question is from...Takumi4life!"

**You were the only girl in the digital world among five guys. Everyone knows you obviously must have crushed on one of them. But which one?  
~ Takumi4life**

Kouichi: "Yeah Zoe, which one of us did you have a crush on?"  
Zoe: "Uhm...Well...It was a small crush!"  
Koji: "Who is it?  
Zoe: "I sware, I'm over it! It was totally only lasted like, 5 minutes! Maybe even less!"  
Tommy: "So who was it?"  
Zoe: "It's not like I'm psh...Obsessed with him now! It's not like I have a picture of him in my room, or kiss it every night and say that I lo-"  
J.P: "DANG IT ZOE WHO WAS IT!?!

Zoe: (mumbles the name)  
J.P: "Who?"  
Zoe: "Ta...Kkk...uu...  
Tommy: "What?"  
Zoe: "Taaa....kkkkk....  
Koji: "OUT WITH IT ZOE!"

Zoe: "IT'S TAKUYA OKAY!?"

J.P: O_O  
Kouichi: O_O  
Koji: O_O  
Tommy: O_O  
Crowd: O_O

Takuya: "Y-You l-liked m-m-me?"  
Zoe: (nods)

Takuya: "Oh well-" (faints)  
Tommy: "So...When did this start?"  
Zoe: "W-When we fell in the hole, and then he saved me from the falling tree, and then he said he liked me at Ophanimon's castle...BUT IT DIDN'T LAST TOO LONG!"

Kouichi: "Takuya and Zoe, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"  
Zoe: "KOUICHI SHUT UP!"

Takuya: (wakes up) "Huh? Uh? What were we talking about!?"  
Tommy: "About Zoe liking you"  
Takuya: "Oh yeah" (faints)

Zoe: "Ugh...Anyway, here's another question sent in by heartbreaker19!"

**So you kind of have feelings for Takuya? And do you like Takuya more, or the blue haired, bandana wearing Koji?  
~ heartbreaker19**

Zoe: "We already answered the first question" (points at Takuya who's fainted)  
Tommy: (tries to revive Takuya) "Takuya! Are you awake!?"  
Takuya: "Huh? Wha!? What happened?"  
Zoe: "Takuya you know darn right what happened!"  
Takuya: "Oh..." (faints) (moments later wakes up)

Zoe: "Whatever Takuya...Okay, for the second question I would have to say I like Koji more, but not like-like him. Koji is more calm and DOESN'T FAINT IF I TELL HIM I USED TO LIKE HIM!" (glares at Takuya)  
Takuya: "Sorry..."  
Koji: "In your face Takuya, Zoe likes me better"  
Takuya: "Do yourself a favor and shut up Koji"  
Koji: "What did you say!?"  
Takuya: "I-uh...DON'T HURT ME!" (runs off)  
Koji: "I thought so"

Zoe: "Time for the next question! Wow, I've been getting a lot! This one's from Yamino101!"

**Why do you wear a kitty hat?  
~ Yamino101  
****  
**Zoe: "Haha, well it's my favorite hat! I think it's cute and totally adorable!"  
Takuya: "Hey, what about the hat I gave you for your birthday!?"  
Zoe: "Yeah...It sucked...BAD"  
Takuya: "Wow your rude today!"  
Zoe: "Whatever"  
Tommy: "..I ALWAYS SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR AT NIGHT!"  
Everyone: (utter silence) O.O  
Tommy: "I felt I had to get it off my chest"  
J.P: "That's great Tommy...I think"

Zoe: "Weird...Hehe. Okay this next question is from lanski12!"

**Would you rather date Takuya or a raccoon?  
~ lanski12**

Zoe: "Okay why the heck are people asking so many Takuya questions!?!"  
Kouichi: "Maybe it's because of your secret crus-" (gets tackled by Zoe)  
Zoe: "THAT'S ENOUGH KOUICHI!"  
Kouichi: "Ouchies..."

Zoe: "Uhm...Great question lanski12! Hmm..."  
Takuya: "YOU SERIOUSLY ARE THINKING OF DATING A RACCOON OVER ME!?!"  
Zoe: "Yes"  
Takuya: "...Hmmph"  
Zoe: "Haha, Takuya. Yeah, I guess I would rather date Takuya than a raccoon"  
Takuya: "BOOYAH!"  
Zoe: "Or maybe not..."  
Takuya: (falls down anime-like)

Zoe: "Okie Dokie, we have yet ANOTHER question! From non other than...DigiBleach!"

**If you had to date Koji, Kouichi, J.P, Takuya, or Myotismon who would you pick?  
~ DigiBleach**

Zoe: "Seriously!?! Why are most of these questions about love??"  
Tommy: "Duh, because they want to know who you like!"  
Zoe: "I already answered THAT question..."  
Kouichi: "Still Zoe, who would you pick?"

Zoe: "Hmm..." (looks at each boy) "I would pick...Myotismon"  
Takuya: "WHA!?!"  
J.P: "DOUBLE WHA!?!"  
Kouichi: "MYOTISMON??"  
Koji: "ARE WE REALLY THAT BAD??"

Zoe: "Well, your all my friends! And I don't want to ruin that!"  
Takuya: "But you had a crush on me! Remember? The tree? The hole? The castle? The books falling down on us!?! WE HAD OUR MOMENTS!!!"  
J.P: "And what about me? Remember the little baby digimon we took care of, me seeing you digivolve for the first time...AND WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU SMACKED MY FACE? THAT WAS A MOMENT!!!"

Koji: "I swear, those two are REALLY desperate for a girl..."  
Kouichi: "Ohhh yeah"

Koji: "Haha, okay is there any more questions?"  
Tommy: "I don't think there is anymore"

Zoe: "Haha, well…That wraps up 'Ask Zoe!'"

Tommy: "Now it's time for a SPECIAL segment that will only happen in THIS episode!"  
Crowd: (Claps) "Woohoo!"  
Tommy: "Our special segment is…SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Zoe: O_O "WHAT!?!"  
Takuya: (Looks at Zoe) "I'M GAME!"  
J.P: (Looks at Zoe) "Count me in partner!"  
Kouichi: O_O;  
Koji: "As long as I don't have to kiss Takuya, I'm good"  
Takuya: "What's wrong with kissing ME!?"

(Everyone bursts out laughing)

Takuya: "…Gee thanks everyone."  
Tommy: "Don't worry Takuya, people love you"  
Takuya: "Thanks Tommy"

Tommy: "Now we all have to take turns and whichever person it lands on…You have to kiss them! Even if they are the same gender as you!"

Takuya: O_O "Eww!"  
J.P: "Ohh man, I don't want to play anymore!"  
Kouichi: "Please kill me"  
Koji: "Oh Gosh…"  
Zoe: "No worries for me!" ^_^

Tommy: "Now everyone must play!!"

(Everyone sits in a circle)

Zoe: (Shrugs) "Well, I guess I go first" (Spins the bottle)

_Spin!  
__Spin!  
Spin!_

The bottle lands on…Kouichi! Wha-What!?

Zoe: "Uhh…Let's make this quick" (Kisses Kouichi)  
Kouichi: (Kisses Zoe) "Uhm…Weird…"  
Zoe: (Hands bottle to Kouichi) "Your turn now"

**  
**Kouichi: (Spins bottle)

_Spin!  
__Spin!  
Spin!_

The bottle lands on…Tommy!?! O_O

Kouichi: "I hate this game!" (Kisses Tommy…on the cheek!)  
Tommy: "Oh and if it lands on me they have to kiss me on the cheek since I'm still young!" ^_^  
Takuya: "Lucky…"

Kouichi: (Hands bottle to Takuya) "Your turn"  
Takuya: (Spins bottle)

_Spin!  
Spin!  
Spin!  
_  
The bottle lands on…Zoe!

Takuya: "YES!" (Leans in to kiss Zoe)

Oh wait! The bottle tilts a little and lands on…Koji!

Takuya: "WHAT!?!"  
Koji: "Oh gosh no"  
Takuya: (Eye twitches) "Ew…" (Kisses Koji)

Crowd: "OOHHH…AHH….OH, EWW!!!"

Takuya: "GROSS" (Throws up in bag)  
Koji: "SUPER GROSS"  
J.P: "…I'm super super girl!"  
Everyone: "What!?"  
J.P: "…N-Nothing"

Takuya: "Can we please end this…NOW"  
Tommy: "Haha…GOTCHA!"  
Everyone: "WHA!?"  
Tommy: "There isn't a special segment called Spin The Bottle! I just did to see Takuya kiss Koji! The game was rigged! And now I will take that clip of Takuya kissing Koji and put it on the internet!"  
Takuya: (Turns red with anger) "Tommy"  
Tommy: "Yeah?"  
Takuya: "RUN."  
Tommy: "Uh oh!" (Runs away)  
Takuya: "YOU ARE GOING DOWN, HIMI!" (Chases Tommy)

J.P: "Uhm…I guess that wraps up today's show! Bye everyone!"

Everyone: "Bye!"

Tommy: "HEEELLLPPP!"  
Takuya: "GET BACK HERE!!!"

**~ End Episode ~  
**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this episode was so long! Trust me, my hands feel cramped right now! lol  
Anyway, next episode we will have a guest star…But no Ask Zoe T-T  
So vote for the star YOU want to come on here, and stay tuned to see who it is!**

**Remember to R&R! Peace :)  
Ambiekinz =]**


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another chapter of the uh-mazing 'Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang'! This episode I picked the guest star…Yeah, sorry but I really wanted this one ^_^ I'm the author so what I say goes! Oh yeah =)**

**~ Episode 6~**

**Welcome everyone to the famous hit show (not really)…Chatting With The Digimon Frontier Gang!**

**Featuring…Takuya Kanbara!**

Takuya: (walks in) "Hey everyone!"  
Crowd: "WOOHOO"  
Takuya: "Oh yeah! The crowd likes me!"  
Crowd: "Did we say woohoo? We meant BOOHOO"  
Takuya: T-T

**…Zoe Orimoto!**

Zoe: (walks in) "Ciao!"  
Takuya: "Why are you saying goodbye?"  
J.P: "Where's the chow!? I'm starving!"  
Zoe: "It means 'hello' you idiots! It also can mean goodbye!"  
J.P: "Oh poo…No chow chow for me…" (walks away)  
Takuya: "But then how can you tell if someone's saying hi or goodbye? You could be like 'Ciao!' to a friend and they say 'Alright, see ya later!' and walk away!"  
Zoe: "Takuya you're an idiot"  
Takuya: "Not as much an idiot as you"  
Zoe: "You think your smarter than me? Then spell calculator"  
Takuya: "Uhm…Err…C-a-u-w-z-q-Uhm…Later!"  
Zoe: "Cauwqlater? Woww…"

**Haha…And uhm…J.P Shibiyama!**

J.P: "Even though I already made my entrance…Whatever"  
Crowd: "Woot Woot! El Chocolate boy is here!"  
J.P: (sings) "EL CHOCO-LATE! EL CHOCO-LATE! EL CHOCOLATE BOY IS HERE!"  
Crowd: "WOOH!"

**…Tommy Himi!  
**  
Tommy: (walks in) "Hey!"  
Crowd: "How adorable!" =3

**And…The twins!**

Kouichi and Koji: "Why are we paired together!?"

**I don't feel like typing as much**

Kouichi: "Typical…"  
Koji: "The author is lazy…YET AGAIN"

**I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that. Okay? Okay! (walks away)**

Everyone: "Uhm…EHEM!!!"

**(runs back in) Whoops, sorry! The guest star is…Dan Kuso from Bakugan! (runs back out)**

Dan: (walks in) "Hey everyone!"

Zoe: "Woah…"  
Tommy: "He…"  
J.P: "Looks…"  
Kouichi: "Like…"  
Koji: "…ME!"  
Zoe: (hits Koji) "No you dolt! He looks like Takuya!"

(Camera goes to Takuya, then Dan, then Takuya, the Dan, then Takuya…Then the camera gets dizzy, lol)

Takuya: (looks at Dan) "Ehh…He's not as STUDLY, or as HANDSOME as me!"

**Wow aren't you humble… -_-**

Takuya: "HEY!"  
Dan: (laughs) "Me look like _him_? Oh come on, he looks like he's 10 years old!"  
Crowd: "ooohh, Takuya just got pwned" (lol)  
Takuya: "What!? I'm not 10! I'm 12! Get your math right!"  
Dan: (rolls eyes) "Not much of a difference, pal"  
Takuya: "Psh…Kuh…So? How old are you huh?"  
Dan: (shurgs) "Same age"  
Takuya: (mouth drops) "W-Whatever! Besides...You look like you have WAY too much hair gel in that hair of yours, buddy! And what's that on your head? Swimmer goggles that are too small for your big eyes!"  
Crowd: "Oh snap! Dan just got pwned!"  
Dan: "Why I outta-"

Tommy: "Uhm…Before this turns into a huge fight, let's see what today's topic is about!"  
Kouichi: (opens envelope) "Today's topic is…Look alikes-HEY! Who re-wrote this?"

**Actually…It really is that ^_^;**

Kouichi: "Ohh…"  
Zoe: "Uhm…Well, don't I look just like Bubbles in Power Puff Girls Z!?"  
Koji: "Uhm…WHAT!?!"  
Zoe: "Well I thought I did"  
J.P: "Well, don't I look just like Larry the Lobster from Spongebob!?"  
Everyone: (thinks of Larry and then looks at J.P) "…LOL!"  
Kouichi: "Good one, J.P!"  
J.P: -_- "B-But I was serious…"

Tommy: "Don't I look like Sakura from Naruto!?"  
Everyone: "…NO"  
Tommy: "Darn it!"

Koji: "I look like Sasuke from Naruto!"  
Kouichi: "Koji, please stop trying to be Sasuke…It's really sad"  
Koji: "Who said I was trying to be Sasuke? Sasuke wants to be ME!"  
Zoe: -_-; "Boy Koji you have _some _imagination there"  
Koji: "HEY!"

Kouichi: "Oh yeah? Well, I look like Koji!"  
Everyone: "NO DUH."  
Kouichi: "Hehe"

Takuya: "Well you know who I look like!? NOT this stupid Dan Musso guy!"  
Dan: "First of all, my name is Dan KUSO. And second, you only WISH you looked as good as me"  
Takuya: "What did you say!?"  
Dan: "I said, YOU. WANT. TO. BE. ME."  
Takuya: "That's it! You're going down TUBO!"  
Dan: "IT'S _KUSO_!"

Kouichi: "Uhm…Okay that wraps up our topic talk! Now let's roll a random clip sent in by…Our past guest star, Spongebob!"

(T.V turns on)

_Spongebob: (sings) "Oh, I'm a goofy goober…YEAH! You're a goofy goober, YEAH! We're all goofy goobers, YEAH! Goofy, goofy, goofy goobers YEAAHH!"_

(T.V turns off)

Zoe: (eye twitches) "That was…traumatizing"  
Koji: "You can say that again"  
J.P: "What? Omg, no way! That was the most coolest song EVER! Ohhh I'm a goofy goober yeah!"  
Tommy: "You're a goofy goober YEAH!"  
Takuya: "We're all goofy goobers YEAH!"  
Kouichi: "Goofy, goofy, goofy goobers YEAAHHH!"

Zoe: "We lost 'em"  
Dan: (sweat drops) "...Oh yeah"  
Koji: "…Yup"

_**The following broadcast has been cancelled due to technical difficulties and having most of the cast go insane due to the Goofy Goober song.  
Thank you for your cooperation. =)**_

**~ End Episode ~**_  
_

**A/N: You want to see another episode, don't cha? Well please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry, but no guest stars next time. I have a special surprise for you all next time though=)**

**Peace =]**

**…And please review!**


	7. Episode 7

**~ Episode 7 ~**

**Welcome to yet another episode of Chatting with the Digimon Frontier Gang! With…**

**Takuya Kanbara!**

Takuya: "Hey!"  
Crowd: "…"  
Takuya: "Are you serious!?!"

…**Zoe Orimoto!**

Zoe: "Hello!"  
Crowd: "WOOHOO!"  
Zoe: (grins)  
Takuya: "…Whatever"

…**Tommy Himi!**

Tommy: "Heya!"  
Crowd: "TOMMY!!"  
Takuya: "How come you love Tommy and not me!?"  
Crowd: (shrugs) "We just…like him better"  
Takuya: T-T

…**J.P Shibiyama!**

J.P: "Chocolate Boy is here!"  
Crowd: "YAY!"  
Takuya: "Oh yeah? Well I'm…FIRE BOY!"

_(Cricket chirps)_

Takuya: "…Oh come on!"

…**Kouichi Kimura!**

Kouichi: "Hi!"  
Crowd: "Emo loner guy's brother! Oh my gosh!!"  
Takuya: "Well I'm SHINYA'S brother" (grins)

_(Cricket chirps stop)_

Takuya: -_-

…**And Koji Minamoto!**

Koji: "…"  
Crowd: "AHHHHH!!!! WE LOOOVE YOU!"  
Takuya: "I hate you Koji."  
Koji: (smirks)

**Now let's start this show!**

Crowd: (claps)

**Now last episode we said there would be a special surprise…So let's welcome the SPECIAL Surprise guests!**

Kouichi: "Right, let's welcome…PIE MAN!"  
Pie Man: (walks in) "It's Man. _Pie _Man"  
Tommy: "Wooow…That was the lamest James Bond impression I ever heard."  
Pie Man: "Cares. _WHO _cares?"  
Tommy: "…Huh??"

J.P: "Now let's invite MY surprise guest…CHOCOLATE MAN!"  
Chocolate Man: (walks in) "Chocolate Man is here to bring you all the wonderful chocolate-y goodness wrapped up in man form!"  
Koji: "I thought you wanted to be chocolate man J.P"  
J.P: "Yeah, but I'm too lazy" ^_^;  
Koji: (rolls eyes) "Figures…"  
J.P: "HEY!"

Pie Man: "I am better than YOU Chocolate _boy_"  
Chocolate Man: "It's Chocolate MAN!"  
Pie Man: "Whatever. My Pie goodness is much better than your disgusting chocolate"  
Chocolate Man: "Disgusting!?! Oh that's it, you're on Pie doofus!"  
Pie Man: "Bring it! CHERRY FILLING RAY ACTIVATE!"

**O_o; Weeiiirrd**

Zoe: "Uh, before they start beating up each other with their weird food related powers….Let's see what today's topic is!" (Opens envelope) "It's, Heroism!"

Takuya: "Pie Man, what do you think heroism means?"  
Pie Man: "…Beats me"  
Koji: "Of course you two are too much of idiots to know what heroism means"  
Takuya: "Oh yeah mister emo loner, smart dude? What does it mean then!?"  
Koji: "It means hero and an ism at the end!"  
Takuya: -_-  
Pie Man: (nods head) "Makes sense to me"

Zoe: "Actually heroism means the qualities and traits of a hero!"  
Takuya: "Psh…I knew that"  
Koji: "Me too"  
Kouichi: "No you didn't Koji"  
Koji: "Shut up Kouichi"  
Kouichi: (rolls eyes)

J.P: "Now that we know what heroism means, Chocolate Man, tell us what you think the qualities of a hero should be!"  
Chocolate Man: "Well…Heroes definitely have to be brave"  
J.P: "Oh yeah!"  
Chocolate Man: "…And they have to be delicious! So delicious, everyone wants to eat them"  
Tommy: O_O  
J.P: "You had me…Then ya lost me Choco Man"  
Chocolate Man: "I'm so delicious you want to lick me all over, right?"  
Pie Man: "That's what she said!" XD

Koji: (holds in laughter)  
Zoe: (elbows Koji in stomach) "Don't be so immature!"  
J.P: …O_o;  
Takuya: "OH I GET IT! It means that the girl wants the guy to-"  
Zoe: (elbows Takuya in the stomach) "Shut up!"  
Tommy: "…I still don't get it"  
Zoe: "Good. You're too young anyway."  
Tommy: "Aww…"

Kouichi: "Now Pie Man, what is YOUR opinion on what qualities a hero should have"  
Pie Man: "Heroes should not just be delicious on the outside. They have to be delicious on the inside too!"  
Koji: "That's what HE said!"  
Zoe: "Koji you're so immature!"  
Koji: "What? He had it coming"  
Takuya: "Uhm…Oh I get it! The man wants the-"  
Zoe: "Shut up Takuya"  
Takuya: "But I finally understa-"  
Zoe: "Just shut up"  
Takuya: "Okay..."

Tommy: "Okay. Now onto our next topic…The random clip!"  
Koji: "That's what she said!" =D  
Zoe: "You make no sense anymore…"  
Koji: "Whatever"  
Tommy: "Anyway…Roll Clip!"

_**(T.V turns on)**_

Takuya: (picking his nose) "…"

_5 minutes later…_

_Takuya: (picking his nose STILL) "…"_

**(T.V turns off)**

Kouichi: O_O; "That was a random clip…"  
Koji: "Not to mention disgusting"  
Zoe: "…And disturbing"  
Tommy: "And revolting"  
J.P: "And delicious!"

Everyone: (stares at J.P) O_O  
J.P: "Sorry…"

Takuya: "How did you guys get a clip of me picking my nose!? Err, not that I do pick my nose! This clip was edited!!"  
Zoe: "Oh really? Uhm, Takuya you have something in your nose"  
Takuya: (picks his nose) "Where??"  
Zoe: LOL  
Takuya: "Oh poo…"

Chocolate Man: "I have an announcement!"  
Kouichi: "That was random, but what is it?"  
Chocolate Man: Me and Pie Man have joined forces to create…"  
Pie Man and Chocolate Man: (morphs together) "CHOCOLATE PIE!" (Chocolate pie appears, replacing the two heroes)

Chocolate Pie: "…" (Chocolate Pie can't speak people, DUH)  
J.P: "Mmm Chocolate pie!" (Takes bite out of pie)  
Kouichi: "NO J.P! STOOP!"  
J.P: (takes another bite)  
Kouichi: "J.P!!!"  
J.P: "I'm sorry, it's so good!" (Takes multiple bites)  
Kouichi: "NOOO!"  
J.P: (licks fingers) "Mmm…That was tasty!"  
Koji: "That's…"  
Zoe: (glares) "Koji!"  
Koji: "What…"  
Zoe: "KOJI!"  
Koji: "She…"  
Zoe: "KOJI MINAMOTO YOU BETTER NOT-"  
Koji: "SAAAAIIID! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! HEEHEE"  
Zoe: -_-;

Takuya: "I get it! It means the woman-"  
Zoe: "TAKUYA, JUST SHUT UP!"  
Takuya: "Man…"

Tommy: "I'll never understand this…"  
Zoe: (grins) "Good!"

Kouichi: "While Koji is having a mental breakdown and J.P soon to be on his way to an eat-a-holics anonymous class…"  
Koji: "That's what she said! That's what she said! That's what she said!"  
J.P: "I am NOT obsessed with food!" (Eats chocolate bar)  
Kouichi: "Anyway, let's move on to our next topic…Reveal a Secret!"

Crowd: "WOOHOO!"

Tommy: "Today's victim-Err, I mean person to revel a secret is…Kouichi!"  
Kouichi: "Oh pooper-schnitzel…" (lol)

Tommy: "You have to reveal…What you're secretly obsessed with!"  
Crowd: "ooohhh"  
Kouichi: "I was obsessed with Pie Man. That is…Until J.P ATE him!" (Glares at J.P)  
J.P: "Whoops…Well if it makes you feel better, I saved the crust for you"  
Kouichi: "The crust!? I can't believe you J.P!"  
J.P: "Okay then…" (Eats crust)  
Kouichi: "AHHH!!!!!"  
J.P: "Uh oh." (runs away)  
Kouichi: "Get back here you MURDERER!" (Chases J.P)

Takuya: "I finally understand things! I don't feel stupid anymore" (grins)  
Zoe: "Oh no, Takuya feels smart!? It's a sign of the apocalypse!"  
Takuya: "HEY!"

Kouichi: "GET BACK HERE, YOU PIE MAN HATER!"  
J.P: "AHHHH!!!" (Tries to run faster with his teeny tiny chubby legs, haha)

Koji: "That's what she said, that's what she said, that's what she said…"

Tommy: -_-; "Everyone's officially lost it…"

**~ End Episode ~  
**

**A/N:** Haha, Pie Man and Chocolate Man are dead now. All thanks to J.P!

J.P: "HEY!"

Anyway, **R&R**! Next episode will have a guest star so you peoples better vote. You better vote I say, or else…I will make you eat rotten cheese. It's very stinky. LOL **=)**


	8. Episode 8

**A/N:** Welcome everyone! Yeah, I changed the title of the show. Mostly because I thought the first title was too long =P Haha, and uhm…I felt like there was something I had to tell you. Something important…Ehh, screw it. I forgot. LOL

* * *

**Welcome to the DF Show everyone!**

Crowd: "Huh?"

**-_-; I mean, 'Chatting With the Digimon Frontier Gang'! Except, renamed!**

Crowd: "Ohh…YAY!"

**Now let's welcome…Takuya!**

Takuya: (Walks in) "Hello dear viewers!"  
Crowd: "…"  
Takuya: T-T

…**Zoe!**

Zoe: (Walks in) "It's so cool to be here!"  
Fan Boys: "ZOE WE LOVE YOU!"  
Fan Girls: "We want your autograph!"  
Stupid Emo People in the back (Haha): "…Whatever"  
Zoe: "Wow, I feel loved!"  
Takuya: "And I feel emo"  
Zoe: "Then go to your emo corner"  
Takuya: "EMO TIME!" (goes into dark corner)  
Zoe: lol

**Tommy!**

Tommy: (Walks in) "Hello!"  
Crowd: "Awwww…"  
Takuya: -_-;  
Tommy: "Don't worry Takuya, I still like you!"  
Takuya: "Thanks Tommy!"  
Zoe: "Well I don't"  
Takuya: "Back to the emo corner…" (Goes in emo corner)

**J.P!**

J.P: (Walks in) "I finally got a restraining order against Kouichi! Wooh!"  
Crowd: "…Uhm…Yay?"

**Speaking of Kouichi…**

Kouichi: (Walks in) "I still hate you J.P"  
J.P: "R-e-s-t-r-a-i-n-i-n-g order pal. That means you better back up or I'm callin' the cops"  
Kouichi: "Man…" (Backs up)  
J.P: "By the way, the chocolate pie was gooood"  
Kouichi: (Glares) "I want to kill you"  
J.P: "Do it and you get arrested!"  
Kouichi: "It's so worth it" (Starts strangling J.P)  
J.P: "Isn't…Anyone…gonna….call….the...cops!?" (Gasps for air)  
Zoe: "…No"  
J.P: T-T

**And last but not least…KOJI!**

Koji: (Walks in and sees Kouichi strangling J.P) "Wow…You don't see that everyday"  
J.P: "Heeelllp"  
Koji: "Nah…Not in the mood"

J.P: T-T

**Now let's introduce our guest…Fred Fredburger! ...Uhm...Wha??? O_O**

Fred: (Walks in) "Fred Fredburger!"  
Zoe: O_O;  
Tommy: "Uhm…"  
Takuya: "What the heck IS that thing!?"  
Koji: O_O "Wow, you don't see THAT everyday either"  
Kouichi: (Still strangling J.P)  
J.P: (Gasps for air) "…Arrggh"

**Well…Uhm…Err-Have fun with Fred gang! (Quickly leaves)**

Zoe: "So…Uhh, nice to meet you?"  
Fred: "I like nachos"  
Zoe: "That's…cool…I guess"  
Fred: "I like nachos"  
Zoe: "You said that already"  
Fred: "…I like nachos"  
Zoe: O_O;

Takuya: "Now it's time for the topic of the day!" (Checks envelope) "The topic is…Why people hate me"  
Zoe: "Liar. Tell what the _real _topic is"  
Takuya: (Shows Zoe the envelope) "Seriously, that's what it says"  
Zoe: "Oh…Well…Okay"

Koji: "I hate Takuya because he's well…Takuya"  
Takuya: "Just because I'm ME!?"  
Koji: "Yes, yes it is"  
Takuya: T-T "…"

Kouichi: "I hate Takuya because he's friends with this idiot!" (Keeps strangling J.P)  
Takuya: O_O;  
J.P: "I…Hate…Takuya…Cause…He…Doesn't…Help…ME!" (Gasps for more air)  
Takuya: "Well, that makes sense"  
J.P: "Well? Aren't…You…Gonna…Help!?"  
Takuya: "No"  
J.P: "…I….Rest….My….Case" (Gasps)

Fred: "I like nachos"  
Takuya: "Yes…I get that"  
Fred: "I like nachos"  
Takuya: O_O  
Fred: "…GIVE ME NACHOS!"  
Takuya: "AHHH!"

Zoe: "I hate Takuya because he's well…Like Koji said, he's him"  
Takuya: "What!?"  
Zoe: "A lot of people say that you should just be yourself, but that rule does not apply to Takuya."  
Takuya: "I sense you hate me."  
Zoe: "You sense right"  
Takuya: "Darn…"

Tommy: "...Okay now let's do the confess-a-secret portion of our show!"  
Zoe: "Cool!"  
Tommy: "Today's person is…Kouichi!"  
Kouichi: "Didn't I go already?"  
Tommy: (Shrugs) "I forgot"  
Kouichi: "Alright then"

Crowd: "Oh la la!"

Tommy: "Kouichi…Do you hate J.P?"  
Everyone: -_-; "HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!?!"  
Tommy: "Hehe…"  
Kouichi: "Just for the record, I do hate J.P" (Still strangling J.P)  
J.P: "Losing…Oxygen…"

Zoe: "I wonder why he hasn't passed out yet"  
Takuya: "Yeah"  
J.P: (Cough) "Hey!" (Cough)

Tommy: "Alright folks, now it's time for the random clip of the day!"  
Zoe: "Hey Tommy, why are you leading the show?"  
Tommy: (Shrugs) "Cause no one else is"  
Zoe: "I see…Alright. Carry on"

Tommy: "Alright! Roll Clip!"

_**(T.V Turns On)**_

_Narrator: The Title Of This Clip Is: Takuya Thinks There's A Burgaler In His Home! (long title, eh?)_

_Takuya: (grabs gun from drawer and starts walking around house) "Is anyone there?"_

_(Footsteps)_

_Takuya: "Ahh! Who's there!?!?"_

_(Footsteps Increase)_

_Takuya: "I'm warning you…I have a weapon! And I'm __**really**__ afraid to use it!" (LOL)_

_(Lights Turn On)_

_Takuya: "AHHHH!" (Shoots gun)  
Shinya: "Takuya you idiot!"  
_**(Zoe: "You shot your own BROTHER!?"  
Takuya: [Grins] "Just wait…")**

_Takuya: "Shinya! Oh my gosh, did I shoot YOU?"  
Shinya: "No stupid. The gun doesn't have any ammo. And if you did shoot, it would have been your TV"  
Takuya: "Oh no! Not the T.V!"  
Shinya: "What about me? Your __brother__?"  
Takuya: "Who cares about you, my T.V was in danger!" (Hugs TV) "It's alright TV, I'm with you now!"_

_Shinya: -_-;_

_**(T.V Turns Off)**_

Zoe: "Takuya I can't believe you care more about a T.V than your own brother"  
Takuya: "Well believe it hun"  
Zoe: "Don't call me 'hun'"  
Takuya: "I'll call you whatever I want to call you!"  
Zoe: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
Takuya: "Eeep! Nothing…"

Zoe: ^_^

Tommy: "Well I guess that wraps up this show!"  
Fred: "I WANT NACHOS!!!"  
Tommy: "Ahhh!" (runs away)  
Fred: (Becomes angry)"FRED FRED IS ANGRY. YOU WON'T LIKE FRED FRED WHEN HE'S ANGRY!" (Eyes turn green)

Everyone: "AHHH!" (Runs away)

(Nachos drop on stage)

Fred: (Eyes turn back to normal) "Yummy!" (Eats nachos)

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, well you peoples better review! No guest star next time, but you guys can pick an 'Ask Takuya' question! Yeah, I think I'll have one of those for each cast member.

So send in your 'Ask Takuya' question TODAY!

**R&R Too!**


	9. Episode 9

**A/N:**_ Here's another awesome-tastic episode for you all! Enjoy :)_

_Also, if you're wondering WHY I updated this instead of the other stories...Well...Uhm...I sort of don't have the time and this one was already half way finished so I decided to fully finish this episode and give it to you all ^_^; Yays! __Next week I promise (sort of, hehe) that I'll update either Flipped or School's in Session. Until then...Keep on waiting =D_

* * *

**Welcome to the DF Show!**

Crowd: "Woohoo!"

**Let's welcome our hosts...Oh forget it. It takes to long. Here's uhm...Everyone. -_-**

Takuya: (Walks in) "Lazy much?"

**Shut up.**

J.P: (Grins) "Haha Takuya! She just told you to shut up!"

**You too Shibyami.**

J.P: "It's Shibayama! Get it right!"

**Whatever Chibi Mami.**

J.P: "Grr!"

**LOL.**

J.P: "...What the heck!?"  
Takuya: "I'll never understand her"

**Whatever, boys are just stupid like that =P**

Zoe: (Walks in) "Got that right"  
Takuya: "I thought you thought of me as smart!"  
Zoe: "Haha, like I'd ever think YOU of all people are smart"  
Takuya: (Goes into little emo corner, lol) "..."  
Zoe: "Freak."

Koji: (Walks in) "Takuya get out of that emo corner!"  
Takuya: "...Why?"  
Koji: "You're not emo enough for it"  
Takuya: O_O

Tommy: (Walks in) "Aww...Did you all start without me?"  
Zoe: "No...We just started while you weren't in our presence"  
Tommy: "Same thing."  
Zoe: "...So?"

Kouichi: (Backstage) "Ehem!"

**What?**

Kouichi: "I would like to be announced before I enter the stage!"

**Pfft...Divas.**

**...Attention everyone please welcome Kouichi -_- Woohoo. **

Kouichi: (Makes grand entrance) "Basque in my glory peasants!"

(Cricket Chirps)

Kouichi: "Arrggh..."  
Zoe: "What are you now, a pirate?"  
Kouichi: "Hey that's a good idea! Arrggh matey!"  
Zoe: "Do you not understand the meaning of saracasm!?"  
Kouichi: "No actually."  
Zoe: "...Woow"

**Now that everyone is on stage, I would like to bid the crowd a deu, or however the heck you spell that.**

Crowd: "Byeeee!"

**One more thing, SHOCKING ANNOUNCEMENT! J.P has officially changed his name to Chibi Mami! :P Take that Shibi-yamer!**

J.P: "It's Shibiyami-I mean Shibayama!"  
Koji: "The name fits you...Consdiering the fact that you're chubby"  
Chibi Mami: "No it-Hey! Why is my name labeled Chibi Mami!?!"

**Sorry I just HAD to =D**

Chibi Mami: "Change it. NOW."

**Party pooper -_-**

J.P: "Oh yeah!? Well, you're a pooper scooper!"

**That made no sense Stupidyama.**

J.P: "It's Chibi Mam-Err-Shibima..uhm...J.P!"

**Alright P.J**

J.P: "I hate you."

Takuya: "Ehem, now it's time for our Ask Takuya segment of the show, folks!"  
Tommy: "No it isn't we first have to do the-"  
Takuya: (Covers Tommy's mouth) "Shhh!"  
Zoe: "Freak."  
Takuya: "Stop saying that!"  
Zoe: "Whatever...Freak." lol

Takuya: "Now here is our first question from...heartbreaker19!

**Anywayz, I have 3 questions for Takuya; 1. Why he is acting like... himself? 2. What/who will he choose, Zoe or his beloved tv? and 3. What will he give to Zoe on Christmas and Valentine's Day?**

Takuya: "Excellent question-HEY! That first question was mean. Meanie"  
Koji: "Get over it, you baby."  
Takuya: "Fine then, sugar daddy."  
Koji: O_O  
Zoe: -_- "Takuya, NEVER say that again. E-V-E-R"

Takuya: "Anyway for your first question...It's because I CAN. And I totally have a right to be myself, no matter who hates it!"  
Everyone: "We hate it!"  
Takuya: "Shut up. Now for the second question...I chose the t.v"

Zoe: (Hits Takuya) "Jerk!"  
Takuya: "Oww...And for the third question, I'm not getting Zoe anything because she just hit me!"  
Zoe: (Hits Takuya again) "BIG-GER Jerk!"  
Takuya: "Oww...Our next question is from Red Page"

**Hey Taky, what would ya do if you were in charge of the fic?**

Takuya: "If I was in charge of a fic, eh? He he he..."  
Tommy: "I'm sorry but Takuya cannot answer that question due to the fact that it may lead him to do something insanly stupid in the future"  
Takuya: "Wha!? ...Oh darn. Our next question is from TobiGB then"

**out of all of your friends who is the one person you respect the most and whos the one person you least respect and why?**

Takuya: "Great question! The person I most respect is Zoe cause...Well...She's hot. And the person I least respect is J.P cause...He's fat."  
Zoe: (Super Blush!) "..."  
J.P: (Hits Takuya) "MEANIE!"

Takuya: "Why do people love hurting me? Ouch...Anyway, next question is from LoneWolfVampire13"

**Why do you make your love for Zoe so complicated?**

Takuya: "It's sort of a love/hate relationship here"  
Zoe: "Yup, I hate Takuya."  
Takuya: "And I love Zoe!"  
Takuya and Zoe: "It's a LOVE/HATE relationship!" :D

Koji: LOL

Takuya: "Now our next question is from Royal Court Jester"

**what do you think about the people who hate you?**

Takuya: "I think...They hate me"  
Koji: "No duh, einstein"  
Takuya: "Jerk"  
Koji: (rolls eyes) "Better than calling me sugar daddy..."

Takuya: "Now our next question is from Anera"

**I have two questions for Takuya. The first one: Why do you love Zoe, what is it about her? The second one is: In Ophanimon's castle, you told Zoe you really liked her, then blushed and said that you didn't mean it like THAT. Then you could be heard mumbling "I can't believe I said that." Why couldn't you believe you said that?**

Takuya: "First question, like I said before...She's hot"  
Zoe: (blushes) "..."  
Takuya: "And second one...I couldn't believe I said that out loud because, I just couldn't"  
Kouichi: "You know Anera's asking WHY you couldn't believe it, smart one"  
Takuya: "Didn't I answer that?"  
Kouichi: "No."  
Takuya: "Shut up"  
Kouichi: "Fine."

Takuya: "Next question's from blackandblood"

**how big is takuya's shrine of zoe? and why does he put on an alien costume whenever he looks at at?**

Takuya: "I never said I put on an alien costume whenever I look at it!!"  
Kouichi: "...Do you?"  
Takuya: "Yes."  
Kouichi: O_O "...Wow. Just. Wooow"

Zoe: "Why are so many of these questions involving me and Takuya?"  
Tommy: "Duh, because a lot of our readers enjoy takumi"  
Zoe: "I hate takumi"  
Tommy: "I thought you loved Takuya!?"  
Zoe: "Fine, I hate Izumi then"  
Tommy: (sighs) "You ARE Izumi"  
Zoe: "...Oh"

Takuya: "And as for the first question, my shrine is pretty small"  
J.P: (smirks) "Yeaah, if you consider the empire state building SMALL."  
Takuya: (hits J.P) "Who asked you?"  
J.P: "Nobody. I just felt I needed a roll in this fic other than fat guys that eats chocolate"

Takuya: "Uhm...ANYWAY, next question is from Kaito Lune"

**Oh! Takuya, it's clear as crystal that you like Zoe. How would you propose to her and how'd you escape if she had a giant spiked mace and was trying to put holes in you with it?**

Takuya: "I would NEVER propose to Zoe."  
Zoe: "And why is that?"  
Takuya: "Because if I do Zoe would murde-" (sees Zoe glaring at him) "I mean-politely say no"  
Zoe: (pats Takuya's head) "Good answer"

Takuya: "As for the next question, I would run for my dear life and call the police yelling there's a nut jo-" (sees Zoe glaring at him) "I mean-a pretty young woman trying to hurt me"  
Zoe: (grins)  
Takuya: (trembles in fear) "..."

Takuya: "Hehe, our next question is from don'tchaknowme4life"

**If you got the chance to go to Cancun, Mexico, what would you do there?**

Takuya: "If I went to Cancun, Mexico? I WOULD ENSLAVE THE-" (Gets tackled by security guards)  
Security gaurd #1: "This boy needs to take his meds"  
Security gaurd #2: "Especially when he starts thinking about enslaving ANYTHING"

Zoe: "Uhm...I guess we interrupt this broadcast so that Takuya can calm down from getting excited"  
Koji: (Grins) "That's what she said"  
Zoe: "Really? Again with the 'that's what she said' jokes!?"  
Koji: "Yup!"  
Zoe: -_- "SECURITY!"  
Security gaurds #1 and #2: "We're on it" (grabs Koji)  
Koji: "LOL, That's what SHE SAID!!!"

Zoe: -_-;

**MINUTES LATER...**

Takuya: (Gets back on stage) "Ehem, sorry for the interruption. We're back and ready though to finish this!"  
Koji: "That's wha-"  
J.P: "Do you want the security gaurds back here again?"  
Koji: "Fine, I'll shut up."

Takuya: "Now our next question is from LuvMe4eva"

**Takuya...does Shinya know about your obsession with Zoe?**

Takuya: "Why yes, yes he does"  
Kouichi: "Everybody knows about Takuya's obsession. Even some random old guy in the street!"  
Takuya: "How would you know?"

Tommy: (Grabs popcorn) "ROLL CLIP!"

_(T.V turns on)_

_Kouichi: (Walks in the street and grabs random old man) "Hello sir, do you know the popular t.v broadcast 'DF Show'?"  
Random old man: "Why yes I do, me and my family watches it every day"  
Kouichi: "Do you happen to also know about Takuya's obsession over a certain female?"  
Random old man: "Yes, anybody in this world who has feet know that!"_

_Kouichi: "Uhm...Feet sir?"  
Random old man: "Yes FEET!" (shows Kouichi his old, nasty looking foot)  
Kouichi: (Faints)  
Random old man: (Laughs like a crazy man) "FEEEEEET!"_

_(T.V turns off)_

Zoe: O_O "That wasn't just _some _old random guy..."  
Tommy: "That was some CRAZY old random guy!"  
Kouichi: "Yup..."

Takuya: "What was the point of that clip?"  
Koji: (Shrugs) "You know Kouichi...He's always doing pointless things"  
Kouichi: "I do NOT. What about that time when I saved a cat from a tree?"  
Koji: -_- "You then ran over that cat with a monster truck"  
Kouichi: ^_^; "Oh yeah..."

Takuya: "Weirdo...Anyway, out next question is from natcat5"

**Takuya, have you ever considered becoming emo? I mean, the whole world hates you, the girl you really like would probably date a tree before she dated you, and you're kind of an idiot. Have you ever considered just...being emo? I mean, really, why don't you become emo? Who knows what might happen!**

Takuya: "I would love to become emo one day natcat5, but my bubbly and wonderful personality just won't let that happen!"  
Zoe: (walks by) "Yeah, and it's a real pity too."  
Takuya: "HEY!"

Takuya: "Next question's from Elouise Victoria"

**why everyone's hair is so spiky and why he didn't give Fred Fredburger nachos! And, I wanna ask Zoe, for the heck of it, if she's a Cheese Dragon of Randomness. And, I give her a chocolate cupcake. LOL ^-^**

Takuya: "My hair's spiky due to my fantastic gel...GELMAXIMO1000! 'The gel that will keep your hair soo spiky, an emo person can cut themselves with it!'"  
J.P: "That's one weird slogan"  
Takuya: "I made the product too!"  
J.P: O_O "That explains the weird slogan."

Takuya: "Also, I did not have any nachos so I couldn't give any to Fred"  
Koji: "I bet you did have nachos"  
Takuya: "..."  
Koji: "I knew it!"  
Takuya: "Oh go to a corner and cut yourself or something!"  
Koji: "Just because I'm emo doesn't mean I cut myself"  
Takuya: "I bet you do"  
Koji: "..."  
Takuya: "I knew it!" =P  
Tommy: (shakes head)"The irony of this all..."

Zoe: "Oh thanks for the chocolate cupcake! And also...I am not a cheese dragon of randomness. Maybe Kouichi might be though"  
Kouichi: "Eww, I hate cheese!"  
Zoe: "What about cheese pie man? The limited edition pie man that has only 6 models made of it in the world!?"  
Kouichi: "THERE IS ONE! GASP!"  
Zoe: (rolls eyes) "I was kidding, smart one"  
Kouichi: "Psh...I knew that"

Takuya: "Okay folks, but it's time to end this episode. We had soo many 'Ask Takuya' questions that we can't finish them in this episode or else all the readers would get board and leave. So stay tuned for next episode where we finish of the questions and do some new wacky segments also! Bye!"

Everyone: "BYE!"

* * *

**A/N:** _You heard Takuya, stay tuned for the next chapter! I knew this was one looonng chapter, so I decided to cut it off there. Make sure to_ **R&R**_, and if you have any other questions for Takuya go ahead and ask them. BUT, you can only send in a question if you never sent in one yet. I would hate to have all these reviewers Re-Review another question ^_^; That would make my brain hurt. lol_

_See ya next time...On DF SHOW! :)_


	10. Episode 10

**A/N:** _Yes, I chose to update this story first because I was bored :) AND I had a writers block with School's In Session! Sorries ^_^:_

* * *

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the DF Show! As promised we will continue the 'Ask Takuya' questions due to the fact that soo many people gave in questions. :)**

Takuya: (Backstage) "Ehem!"

**Oh yeah! Let's all give it up for...Zoe Orimoto!**

Zoe: (Walks in) "Hello everyone!"  
Crowd: (Claps) "Woohoo!"

Takuya: (Backstage) "Hey! Why does she get to go first!?"

**Cause I have the awesome mighty power to LET her go first! Duh. **

Takuya: "Meanie."

**Ehem, now let's welcome J.P Shibiyamer!**

J.P: (Walks in) "It's Shibi-oh forget it. You'll never remember"

**You got that right chibi mami. **

J.P: "Don't push it."

**Teehee ^-^**

Takuya: "What the..? Why did you introduce fat boy before me??"  
J.P: "What's wrong with being fat?"  
Zoe: "Obesity is a sign that you are unhealthy and have too much food intake. This could possibly lead into future diabetes for not only you, but for your children as well. It's important for all to understand that obesity is not a matter one should make fun of because-"  
J.P: "Uhh...I didn't need the whole 'fat' lecture Z, but thanks"  
Zoe: ^_^; "Whoops, sorry"

Takuya: "Excuse me, but we got off the topic of which is ME NOT BEING INTRODUCED FIRST!"

**Now let's welcome everyone else! ....Except Takuya. =)**

Kouichi: (Walks in) "Hey!"  
Koji: (Walks in) "I kill you!"  
Kouichi: "Uhm...violent much bro?"  
Koji: "I have issues, now back away or I kill you!"  
Kouichi: "Okaayyy...Backing away noooww" (Backs away)

Tommy: (Walks in) "Hi!"  
Crowd: (Claps) "Yay!"

Takuya: (Whines) "WHAT ABOUT MEEE???"

**What about you? **

Crowd: "Ohhhhh....Takuya just got dissed!"

Takuya: "Shut up!"

**Did you just tell me to shut up? (Snaps fingers) Oh no you didn't!**

Takuya: "Wait! I didn't mean to say that, I was talking about the cro-" (Big puff of smoke surrounds him)

**There. That outta take care of that boy.**

Zoe: "Where is he?"

**I made him disappear. No worries though, you'll see him-uhh....Later (Grins evilly)**

Tommy: "I have a bad feeling about this"  
J.P: "Me too, just like that time I ate really bad burritos and got stuck in the port-a-potty at that burrito hut we visited. I had to have that toilet surgically removed!"  
Tommy: O_O "Weirdo."  
J.P: "And there was a hot nurse that touched my butt!"  
Tommy: O_O "Weirdo pervert."  
J.P: (Wiggles eyebrows weirdly)  
Tommy: (Backs away) "..."

Zoe: "Well, I guess this means we will just finish up the Ask Takuya questions...Without Takuya! I'll be taking his place until we can find Takuya's exact wherabouts!"  
Koji: "I'll go try and track down where Takuya is"  
Kouichi: "I thought you hated Takuya?"  
Koji: "Contradict me again and I kill you!"  
Kouichi: (Rolls eyes) "You think getting death threats from your brother several times a day would be weird, but for me, it's just part of my daily routine" (Shrugs)  
Koji: "I kill you, then I bring you back to life...Then I kill you again!"  
Kouichi: -_- "Oh just go and find Takuya already!"  
Koji: "Okay" (Leaves to find Takuya)

Zoe: "You think Koji will find him?"  
Kouichi: "Yeah...He'll probably kill Takuya before they get back here though"  
Zoe: "True."  
Tommy: "Aren't you guys gonna do anything!?"  
Zoe: (Shrugs) "...Uhm...No?"

Tommy: -_- "Wow."

**(Cough) You guys are getting off topic (Cough cough)**

Zoe: "Whoops" ^-^; "Alright anywho, our next question is from DigiBleach!"

**Anyway my question for Takuya is how does he feel about all the Slash Fics about him. You know Takoji, TaKouichi,Takuya x JP, Takuya xTommy. Cuz they disturb me a little**

Zoe: "Well I think Takuya would feel that as-" (Phone rings) "Hello?"  
Takuya: (On the phone) "Where am I!?! HELP ME!"  
Zoe: "Takuya! Where are you, you have like a TON of questions you need to answer for the show! Oh and wait, let me put this on speaker phone so the crowd can hear" (Puts on speaker phone)

Takuya: "Well...I'm in a forest...And it's dark...And there's a really scary looking snake that's creeping towards me...AHHH!"

**Heheee. ^-^**

Zoe: "Alright, well do you think you can answer the questions from wherever you are?"  
J.P: "If he can't then I can!" Thinking: _And then Zoe will see how much I'm like Takuya and fall in love with me! MUAHAHAHA!_

Tommy: -_-; "Keep dreaming J.P, we all know what you're trying to do."  
J.P: "Aww..." (Walks away)

Takuya: "What's the question?"  
Zoe: "How do you feel about all the Slash Fics about you. You know, Takouji, TakuyaXJ.P, TakuyaXTommy"  
Takuya O_O "EWW"

Zoe: "And there ya have it DigiBleach! Takuya thinks it is EWW!"

Kouichi: "Now our next question is from Kiragito!"

**du yo thinx my spell badly?  
r yu gay?**

Takuya: "Well the way your spelling right now is pretty suckish!" ^_^  
Zoe: "Takuya, if you were here I would hit you for saying that!"  
Takuya: "Well then it's a good thing I'm here, huh?"

Tommy: "I bet two bucks that Takuya won't last another day in that forest"  
J.P: "I give him 10 minutes."

Takuya: "I HEARD THAT!"  
Tommy and J.P: "We don't care!" (lol)

Takuya: "Anyway, I am not gay"  
Tommy: "Are you sure?"  
Takuya: "Yes."  
J.P: "But then how come that one day you can Koji kis-"  
Takuya: "Uhhh what!?! I can't hear you! ...Uhmmm..." (Makes crinkly noise in phone) "Let's move on to another question!"

Kouichi: "Alright, our next question is from kojilover04"

**takuya if you were asked would you ask zoe to marrie you right now and you better get on one knee boy(glares)**

Takuya: "I would not ask Zoe to marry me!"  
J.P: "ARE YOU STUPID!?!"  
Takuya: "Actually I'm, in AP classes ya know"  
J.P: O_O "How!?!"  
Takuya: (Shrugs) "I don't know, I guess I have AP-ness in me"

Zoe: LOL  
J.P: LOL  
Kouichi: LOL  
Tommy: (Scrathes head) "I don't get it"  
Crowd: "HAHAHA!"

Takuya: "What did I say-OHH! No! I didn't mean that!"  
Zoe: (laughs) "So you have no AP-ness in you?"  
J.P: "So that means you ARE gay! Ha! Knew it!"  
Takuya: "I mean I DO!"

Everyone: LOL

Takuya: -_-; "Next question please. This one is from DeepWolff"

**What is that sigh on the front of your yellow shirt?**

Takuya: "I...Don't...Know" ^_^;  
Zoe: -_- "Wow you really are an idiot mister AP-ness"  
Takuya: "HEY!"

Kouichi: "Our next question is from elSarah!"

**Anyway, WHAT DOES TAKUYA THINKS OF KOJI? (friendship-depth)**

Takuya: "I think he's a pretty good pal"

Kouichi: (Phone rings) "Hello? Oh Koji hey, I'll put you on speakerphone!"  
Koji: "Takuya if you ever say I'm your good pal ever again I WILL kill you."  
Takuya: (Cringes in fear) "Point taken."

Kouichi: "Where are you Koji? I thought you went to go look for Takuya?"  
Koji: "I did. But then I went home after 5 minutes of searching and started watching you guys on t.v and eating popcorn."

Zoe: (Rolls eyes) "Wow what effort you put in"  
Koji: "Whatever woman."  
Zoe: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"  
Koji: "Uh oh." (Hangs up)

Zoe: ^_^ "Yeah I thought so. Now our next question is from dwolf"

**Why do u wear glasses?**

Takuya: "I wear glasses? Woah, I never even knew!" :D  
Kouichi: (Slaps forehead) "Wow Takuya. Wooww"

Takuya: ^_^

Tommy: "Our next question now is from lanski12"

**My question is if you found another girl who liked you what would you do, would you chase after zoe until she accepts you or go ouit with the new girl**

Takuya: "Depends...how hott is this other girl per say?"  
Zoe: "Oh that's it!" (Tries to hang up phone)

J.P: (Stops Zoe) "Ma lady, this is not thine will to purify one's heart!"  
Zoe: "...What?"

Tommy: "That made no sense."  
Kouichi: "J.P's in his own little world right now Tommy, let him be."

J.P: "Shake it! Oh yeah! Shake it, shake it!" (Dance around)

Zoe: -_-: "He's finally cracked"  
Tommy: "Maybe we should continue this on another episode...Because we are all out of time folks! See ya later on...DF SHOW!"

Everyone: "Bye!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey everyone, it's great that you all are sending in questions and what not but uhm...Could you stop? lol, sorry but I can't catch up! You guys sent a bunch of questions from LAST chapter's and I haven't even finished them yet T-T Haha, so yeah. If you want to **R&R** that would be very much appreciated, but_ ONLY_ send in questions if you _**HAVEN'T**_ yet. Now, when I do these chapters I really don't check if someone sent in more than one review with questions in it so I'm gonna use the honor code! :D I trust you all, and if you defy me..._

_Koji: "I KILL YOU!"_

_My words exactly.  
:D LOL, see ya!_


	11. Episode 11

**A/N:** Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while ^-^ But instead of updating my other stories I wanted to update this one because I'm not in the mood to write anything serious (haha, I NEVER write anything serious, but you know what I mean...Ya know, writing long words that I hate) lol

And here it is...Wait-What was this story called again? Oh yeah...DF SHOW! Man, it feels like I haven't been on in forever. And I still have a bunch of stories to read from all you fast story writers out there (But if you want to slow down with the updating for a week or so...That would be nice, hehe)

* * *

**~Welcome to the DF Show~ **

**Created by: Ambiekinz  
Written by: Ambiekinz  
Produced by: Ambiekinz  
Starring: Not Ambiekinz T_T**

Zoe: "Welcome back everyone! As you remember, we still have a bunch of questions left for our 'Ask Takuya' portion which is taking waaay too long to finish"  
Takuya: "Well SOR-RY I'm so dang popular!" :P  
Tommy: "But...You're not"  
Takuya: "Don't ruin it for me Tommy!"

Zoe: "You also remember that Takuya is still on the phone, and still stuck int he forest"  
Kouichi: "While my brother Koji is at home eating popcorn. Lazy butt."

Kouichi: (Phone Rings) "Hello?"  
Koji:(Via Speakerphone!) "I'm telling mom you called me a lazy butt on national telivision!"  
Kouichi: "Oh yeah!? Well, I'm telling mom you tattle-taled on me on national telivision!"  
Zoe: "Shut up or I'll beat the heck out of you two on NATIONAL TELIVISION!"

J.P: "lol. u all got pwned!"

Tommy: "What's with the IM language?"  
J.P: "idk my bff jill!"

Kouichi: Well that was slightly disturbing...Anyway, we're getting off topic. Our next question is from dwolf-Hey, didn't we get a question from you already!?"  
Zoe: "Ehh...Who cares. Just show the question so we can get this over with."

**"Takuya, why do u wear goggles? i know why tai, davis, and takato wear them but not u T-man."**

Takuya: (Via Speakerphone as well!) "Why do I wear goggles? Pfft...Cause...I-uhh...Was...Born with them?"  
Zoe: "Do you know how stupid you sound like right now?"  
Takuya: "No. But I have sounded stupider"

J.P: "How can YOU sound stupider?"  
Takuya: Because I AM stupider"  
J.P: "No you're not"  
Takuya: "Yes I am"  
J.P: "No you're not"  
Takuya: "Yes I-"  
Zoe: "GUYS! Do you know how 'stupider' you two sound like right now!?"  
J.P and Takuya: "He he..."

Tommy: (Shakes head in shame) "Will they ever learn? Anyway our next question is from Sayuki Horozuko!"

**In one of the episodes when you're fighting whats-his-face and he was kicking your **. Your goggles broke, but then when you did the digi fuse thingie your goggles were fixed? :\**

Takuya: "My goggles were fixed because...Of MAGIC!" (Does weird jazz hands)  
Zoe: "Give the real answer Takuya"  
Takuya: -_- "Fine. I secretly left and got them fixed while my digi-fused digimon was fighting"

Tommy: "How is that...possible?"  
Takuya: "You never knew you could leave your digimon in battle? Haha! LOSER. I skipped practically every battle and went for ice cream while you suckers were fighti-Oh I think I said too much"  
Zoe: (Fuming with anger) "You LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, SELFISH, CARELESS, **CENSORED**, **CENSORED**, **SUPER-CENSORED**"

J.P: (Covers Tommy's ears) "You're way too young to hear this young man"  
Kouichi: "J.P"  
J.P: "Yeah"  
Kouichi: "Those are MY ears your covering!"  
J.P: "Oh...fudge monkeys."

Tommy: "Cool words! I never heard of THOSE before! **CENSORED, CENSORED, CENSORED!"  
**J.P: "Oh no! Because of my incompetence I have soiled the mind of this innocent child!"  
Zoe: "Wow, incompetence? Big words J.P"  
J.P: (Rolls in mud) "LA LA LA! POTATOE UNICORNS!"  
Zoe: -_- "And there it goes"

Kouichi: "Our next question is from x3AnimeLuver"

**Hey Takuya!! If you went to a beach in Hawaii with the whole frontier gang and saw Zoe in a bikini, what would you do? Which do you think will rule the world? Potatoes, hobos, frogs, or turkeys? What is potato + tomato equal to? And are you a happy little buffalo? ^_^**

Takuya: "If I saw Zoe in a bikini..." (Drools)  
Zoe: (Blushes) "Takuya you sicko!"

Takuya: "Oh! I think hobos will rule the world!"  
Kouichi: "Why?"  
Takuya: "Because I saw my mom with this hobo in bed and she was all like 'You can rule MY world any day you hott hobo!' Then I heard her moaning!"

Zoe: "Eww!"  
Kouichi: O_O "Bad mental picture dude"  
Tommy: "I don't get it."

Takuya: "And a potatoe + tomatoe is obviously a banana!"  
Zoe: "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your mind Taki"  
Takuya: "Me too."  
Zoe: O_O;

J.P: "Our next question is from...dragon shinobi"

**for everyone  
which digidestined from the past or future are you most campared too most  
**  
Zoe: "I'm usually compared to Rika for my tough attitude, Mimi for my girlish-nish, Yolei for my smartness, and Kari for my innocent yet beautiful looks!"  
Kouichi: "I'm usually compared to Koji, we all know why!"  
J.P: "I'm mostly compared to Kazu, he's not a digi-destined but he most resembles me"  
Tommy: "Except for the part that he's skinny and you're...not"  
J.P: "HEY!"  
Tommy: "I most resemble T.K cause he's the smallest of the group. First season-wise"  
Takuya: "I most resemble Joe, cause he's sooo smart!"

Everyone: L.O.L

Takuya:"Meanies"

Zoe: "Haha, anywho our next question is by...Miss-Stoneflower!"

**When Mercurymon/ShadowSeraphimon broke your goggles did you feel like smashing him into a gazillion pieces with a sledgehammer and then demanding that he give you a million dollars to repair them?**

Takuya: "Yes...Yes I did." (lol)

Zoe: "How straight-foward. Our next question is now from Derailed"

**What was your favourite Scene from the new Thomas the Tank engine movie "Hero of the Rails"**

Takuya: "It was when Barbie saved the prince and became a musketeer!"  
Zoe: "Takuya, wrong movie. And-what the heck!?"  
Takuya: "A man can't watch Barbie movies and be proud of it?"  
Tommy: "No...They can't"  
Takuya: "You're really testing my patience boy!"

Kouichi: "Even though that gave no answer to the question whatsoever (S_orry, I never seen the movie ^_^;_) Our next question is from C.C.G"

**These 2 question is for Kouichi  
1~ Do you wait in the bushes for animals to sniff you  
2~ What is your opinion on the KouxKou**

Kouichi: "Well, I actually do wait in the bushes for animals to sniff me! I use ANIMAL ATTRACTER! _If you love animals, you'll LOVE this_!"  
J.P: "Creepy"  
Tommy: "You can say that again"  
J.P: "Creepy"  
Tommy: o_o

Kouichi: "Twincest? It's gross. wrong. gross."  
Twincest fans: "BOO! YOU SUCK!"  
Kouichi: "Ahh! Don't hurt me and my anti-twincest self!" (lol)

Tommy: "Now our next question is from SungEd159"

**1. If you had a choice between Zoe and Angelina Jolie, who would you choose?  
2. If Koji was chasing you with a chainsaw would you push Zoe behind you just to get away? In fact, would you push everyone else too?**

Zoe: (Glares at Takuya through the phone) "You better think wisely before answering this Kanbara!"  
Takuya: "Of course I would pick Zoe! Cough cough"  
Zoe: "That was soo NOT convincing! I will NEVER give _us_ a chance. Not now. Not EVER!"  
Takuya: T-T "Then in that case...I'll push Zoe in front of me for the chainsaw question"  
Zoe: "Grr!"

J.P: "Now our next question is from XxTakuya LoverxX"

**Ok Takuya, lets say you and Izumi are married one day, and you get in a big fight and have a divorce. How was your one week of marrige?**

Zoe: "No wonder we would have gotten a divorce. The man would rather sacrifice MY life for his, AND he prefers Angelina Jolie. Well I'll tell ya something! You are definetly no BRAD PITT!"

Crowd: "OOOHHHH!"

Takuya: "Come on Z, don't be that way!"  
Zoe: "Oh go and find that precious T.V of yours! You remember that? Ya know...The T.V that you care more about OVER ME! Just like with Angelina! Hmmph!"

Crowd: "OH SNAP!"

Kouichi: "Yikes, well...Uhm our next question is now from Takumi4life. Also, this is our FINAL QUESTION! Booyah!~"

**1.) Takuya, what would you do if Lucemon appeared right now and tried to kidnap Zoe or take your TV?**

2.) Who would you rather save. (Psh... As if we don't already know...)

Takuya: -_- "Wow. Well that's just convenient"  
Zoe: "Go on Takuya, tell them about you saving a stupid box that flashes pretty colors and how you chose that over me!" (lol, what a great description of a tv)

Crowd: "OHH SUPER SNAP!"

Takuya: "Zoe...I mean, come on. The T.V has a variety of shows...And well, you don't really have-"  
Zoe: "Oh my goodness! Are you saying that I have no VARIETY!?!?!"

Crowd: "AWW SHIZZLE!"

Takuya: "That's not what I meant, Zoe I care about you"  
Zoe: "Awww, Takuya!"  
Takuya: "...But the T.V is more important"  
Zoe: "Oh that's it! Have fun rotting in that forest, JERK!" (Hangs up)

Kouichi: "Will Zoe and Takuya ever rekindle their old relationship? Will Koji ever get off his lazy butt and come for the show? And will J.P EVER lose weight!?! Tune in next time for the dramatic...DF SHOW!"

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! :)**


	12. Episode 12

**A/N**: Enjoy!

* * *

**Epidode 12~**

[Awkward cricket noises]

Kouichi: Man, this show is boring without Takuya or Koji. Well...Mostly Takuya"  
Zoe: "Ha! I'm glad he's gone"  
J.P: (sob) "I MISS TAKUYA! WAAHH!"

Zoe: "Well ya know what? If this show is all about Takuya, and that apparently none of US are important enough to make this show _fun_. Then I quit!" (stomps off stage)

[O_O]

J.P: "Uh oh."  
Tommy: "Not good."  
Kouichi: (face palm) "We are soo getting fired..."

[Insert More Awkward-Ness]

Kouichi: "Well...Now what do we do?"

J.P: "I know! We should have a commercial break!"  
Tommy: "In front of a LIVE audience?"  
J.P: "Yeah!"  
Tommy: -_-;

**Commercial Break!**

J.P: (In a salesman uniforn) "Hey there ladies, have you ever had issues with applying make up to your face?"  
Kouichi: (Walks on stage wearing a lady costume) (Reads lines) "Why yes random sir...It is oh so difficult applying make up to one's self."  
J.P: "Well then, try my new MAKE UP APPLICATOR!" (Holds up gun)

Kouichi: (O_O) "Wha-What!?!"  
J.P: "With one shot to the face, your make up will be applied before you can even blink!"  
Kouichi: "Oh...Dear...God."

J.P: (mumbles) "Hope this is the gun with the make up and not the one with actualy ammo..."  
Kouichi: "WHAT!?"  
J.P: "Oh nothing! Now let's show the audience how this works" (aims gun)

Kouichi: "Why did I ever get into show business!?"

Tommy: (jumps in at last second) "Don't shoot J.P!"  
J.P: (lowers gun) "Aww man..."  
Kouichi: "YES!"

Tommy: "How about we just add a new segment to the show instead of these corny commercials nobody cares about"  
J.P: "Good idea!"  
Kouichi: (rolls eyes) "As long as I'm not the one getting shot in the face"

**Back to the DF Show~**

Tommy: "Welcome back everyone, and we have a new segment on our show called...The Clown in Town! It's a play that our wonderful cast has created. Well...J.P mostly. Kouichi was forced into this. ENJOY!" (Walks off stage)

[Lights dim]

J.P: (Walks in with clown uniform) "I'm a clown moving into town!"  
Kouichi: (Walks in as a donkey) "I'm a donkey. Hee haw." -_-

J.P: "This is my donkey, Buttface!"  
Kouichi: "Buttface!? Err-I mean...He haw."

J.P: "Time to ride my ol' butt-breath to my new home"  
Kouichi: "Ride!? Oh gosh no-" (Gets squished by J.P's fats)

J.P: "Onward Buttsmackers!"  
Kouichi: X_X

[Lights come back on]

Tommy: (Walks back on stage) "How was that everyone?"

Crowd: (Yawn)

Tommy: "Okay...Well no need to worry...We'll...Come up with something"

[Moments later!]

Tommy: "Welcome to our latest, and last minute segment...Chef J.P!"

J.P: (walks in with chef uniforn) (talks in italian accent) "Imma Chef J.P! Let's-a make-a magic!"

Crowd: "Uhm...Yay?"

J.P: "That's-ah the spirit! Now-ah I need my-a special assistant"  
Kouichi: (Walks out in show-girls dress) "...Someone please kill me"

J.P: "Now-a now, Let's-a not act like-a your emo brother, eh?"  
Kouichi: "What's the point? All my dignity and manly-ness is gone"  
Tommy: (snickers) "Like you had any manly-ness"  
Kouichi: "If I wasn't on live national telivision I would smack you silly right now"

J.P: "Now-a Imma makin' my famous whipped cream!"  
Kouichi: (rolls eyes) "Oh joy"

J.P: "I've-a pre made-a my whipped cream so everyone can-a taste it!"  
Kouichi: "How can you make in in advanced when we decided to do this segment two min-" (Gets slammed in the face with whipped cream)

J.P: "How do you-a like it, Kouichi?"  
Kouichi: (Wipes whipped cream out of eyes) "J.P"  
J.P: "Yes-a?"  
Kouichi: "Prepare to die." (Chases J.P around stage)  
J.P: "AHHH!"

Tommy: O_O; "...SOMEONE TURN OFF THE CAMERA!"

* * *

**A/N**: Did you like it? Hope ya did, and please REVIEW! Every review will help me feel like _someone _out there is reading my absoulute drabble! ^-^


	13. Episode 13

**A/N:** Hello my dumplings :D

…Yeah there's really no point with this author's note.

Me: Hey guys, welcome to the DF Show! Because everything was all chaotic in my life and I completely forgot what happened the past couple chapters, we're going to have the entire cast here today! Despite whatever happened in the storyline. Isn't that great?  
Takuya: Pfft, talk about a lazy bum. -_-  
J.P: *walks in* Did someone call me?  
Takuya: xD  
J.P: …What?

Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway, today I decided that instead of me running the show I'm going to pick one of the cast members to!  
Crowd: *applause*  
Tommy: We all now she's gonna pick me guys ^.^  
Takuya: Nuh-uh. I'm cuter 8D  
Zoe: In what world?  
Takuya: Love you too, Zoe.

Me: And the cast member that's running the show today is…J.P! Woot!  
J.P: *cries* I feel so honored!  
Me: Don't be. I just picked the first person I saw, and it's pretty hard NOT to see you.  
Kouichi: ZING!

J.P: Well I'm going to be the best…Uh…What would you call this?  
Me: Director I guess. Well, good luck with the show. *leaves*

J.P: You heard her people, I'm the director! Yippee!  
Kouji: Yeah, this'll totally go smoothly…  
J.P: :D  
Kouji: Wipe that stupid smile off your face.  
J.P: :)  
Kouji: Still stupid.  
J.P: :S  
Kouji: Almost there.  
J.P: :(  
Kouji: Perfect.

Takuya: So what are we going to do?  
Tommy: Probably a cooking a show  
J.P: Hmmm…Good idea *sketch-face*

J.P: Today we're going to learn how to make a delicious, SURPRISE treat!  
Crowd: ohhh, awww  
J.P: Zoe please fetch me some worms, blood, and dandruff.  
Zoe: *gives items to J.P* How does this-?  
J.P: Uh-uhh-uhhh! It's a surprise!

J.P: Now Takuya, I need you to pre-chew these worms for me.  
Takuya: You're kidding me, right?  
J.P: Does it look like I'm kidding?  
Takuya: …Yes?  
J.P: *shoves worms in Takuya's mouth* Just chew. Don't swallow though, because those are special worms that can kill you. Highly poisonous.  
Takuya: 0_0

J.P: Kouji, I want you to take this blood and massage it on your feet.  
Kouji: Why would I-?  
J.P: MASSAGE IT ON YOUR FEET! *angry face*  
Kouji: O.O *massages blood on feet*

J.P: *smiles* Fantastic. Now Kouichi, put this dandruff in your hair.  
Kouichi: B-But that's so un-hygienic…  
J.P: Who's the director?  
Kouichi: *sigh* You.  
J.P: So that means…?  
Kouichi: *puts dandruff in hair*  
J.P: Beautiful!

Tommy: What do I get to do J.P?  
J.P: Tommy my boy, you get to take a picture of Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi *hands Tommy a camera*  
Tommy: *click* Got it, J.P!  
J.P: Hehehehe. This is going all over the internet! *runs off*  
Takuya: Hold it, was this some kind of joke!  
Kouji: I massage my feet in blood for THIS?  
Kouichi: I feel so unclean T.T

J.P: *backstage* Well that's all the time we have today, folks! Tune in next time for more DF Show!

*commercial break*

Zoe: Are you tired of dealing with losers trying to hit on you?

Takuya: Hey Zoe, you're looking foxy today *wiggles eyebrows*  
Zoe: Eww.

Zoe: Well today's your lucky day! Presenting the new, weirdo-be-gone! Just spray, and get away!

J.P: Are you from Tennessee? 'Cuase you're the only ten I see ;)  
Zoe: *sprays weirdo-be-gone*  
J.P: *cough-hack-cough* Ack! *runs away*  
Zoe: Thanks weirdo-be-gone!

Zoe: It even works for annoying brothers ^^

Kouji: *chilling*  
Kouichi: Hey Kouji, wanna hang out and bond? I brought some fun and educational games!  
Kouji: *sprays weirdo-be-gone*  
Kouichi: :D  
Kouji: Why aren't you running away!  
Kouichi: I find the smell of weirdo-be-gone quite refreshing.  
Kouji: o_O

Zoe: Well it works if you're not a Kouichi…


End file.
